


Jumanji: Welcome to the Shadow World

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia Roberts, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Clace - Freeform, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Downworlders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec, Movie: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017), Multi, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Shadowhunter Clary Fray, Sizzy - Freeform, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: Based on “Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle”Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild, Simon Lewis, and Maia Roberts are four best friends that always hangs out with each other since their childhood, they go to Alicante University where they try to find who they truly are. Magnus Bane has a crush on Alec Lightwood, who is the most popular basketball player in Alicante University, Simon Lewis has a crush on Izzy Lightwood, who is the head cheerleader of the Angel Cheer Squad, and Clary Fairchild has a crush on Jace Wayland, who is the second popular basketball player in Alicante University, but they feel like they won’t notice them because they couldn’t be able to bring themselves to do it.But then one day, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all got detention when they have defend the Lightwood siblings when they and the Pretty Poisons have break a school property during their fight, then they find a discarded video-game system, that has a game called “Jumanji” so when they started to play it, they all got suck into the game and have become the avatars they have choose, so they have to go through adventures to win the game, or they would be suck into the game forever.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This my first crossover story of Jumanji with the characters from Shadowhunter’s and Riverdale, so please don’t judge me, and enjoy the story.

_ Our story begins in a city, a big city, and all the people who have live in the big city. Get closer and you can see that the city is like everything people wanted to be. Safe, decent, and innocent, but get closer to it, and many people can see the shadow's underneath. The name of the city is New York City. _

_ The city is feel with many dreams that people thought that they will come true, the city has one of the many greatest places people like to go, like one of the greatest stores, the greatest museums, and greatest restaurants. There also one of the greatest schools many students go to. _

_ Many people always thought that there is no problem in New York City and that everything is all right, but what they look didn't know is that behind those shadows, there are many dangers in the city hiding in plain sights. _

_ Many people didn’t know what really happen in New York City many years ago, about the how four people have bury up a mysterious board game and said to be dangerous. But it all started one thousand years ago. _

_ You see, it happen a very long time ago in the year of 1016 when magic still existed, long ago there was a cruel warlock that got tired of people thinking that his magic is so worthless, so he wanted to prove them wrong by making a board game called “Jumanji” that try to make it look like the layers are in a adventure. _

_ But the problem was that apparently it was meant to be like a fun game, but apparently it didn’t go well, since the Warlock use his magic to created the board game, some of his magic went inside the board game and once the players starts playing the game, the magic release many angel and demon creatures that came from two different world known as the Shadow World and the Downworld. _

_ In the Shadow World, there are hybrids that are called Shadowhunter's known as Nephilim, they are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angel blood. They have fought demons and lived alongside Downworlders in the Shadow World for well over a thousand years, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. _

_ Then there are four hybrids that all have demon blood instead of angel blood, and they are known as Downworlders, they are supernatural and hybrid creatures that posses a special kind of gifts. Although demonic in origin and nature, Downworlders possess human souls and are counted as members of the human race by the denizens of Heaven, and there are four downworlders. _

_ The first Downworlder are Werewolf known as Lycanthropes and the Children of the Moon, they are a species of Downworlders that are half human and half wolf that travel as a pack and present as loyal creatures. _

_ The second Downworlder is the vampires known as the Children of the Night, are a species of Downworlders. Along with werewolves, vampires are humans infected with a demon disease. However, unlike the former, vampires are considered "undead" and they stay young and are known as beautiful hybrids. _

_ The third Downworlders are the Seelies known as faeries, they are associated with the beauty of angels and the viciousness and malevolence of demons. Like angels, they are the least understood of all magical people, the great ancient mystery in the Shadow World. _

_ And the last downworlders are the Warlock's, they are known as Lilith's Children, they are an immortal race of Downworlder offsprings of demons and humans, typically mundanes, they have magic that help them understand any kind of spells in books, they have special Warlock marks that make them special. _

_ Once the players have started playing, it got even worse with the games magic, but apparently they have realized that if one of them finished the game, everything will go back to normal, so as they keep playing, many magical and dangerous things keep coming out of the game. _

_ But apparently one lucky winner was able to win the game and everything went back to normal, but the players were all so afraid that the board game will bring in more danger, so they decided to bury the game and get rid of it so that no one could ever get hurt. _

_ As for the rouge Warlock who have made the Jumanji, he was exiled for his criminal and bad ways, and how he use his magic to create the board game. Ever since then, everyone thought that they are in peace and everything is back to normal. _

_ But apparently what they did not know is the Warlock did something horrible that nobody knows. Before he die on the same day when the Jumanji game was buried, he put a curse on the game, and the curse is that the Jumanji game with make rhythm drum beats every twenty games to lure four other players who ever dare to play the game. _

~~~

_ Year 1996 _

As years went by, the Jumanji game keeps on playing the rhythm drum beats to luring four players to play the game and release all the magic out to the world, an people ever wonder how long will the Jumanji will keep luring players to play the game.

And so the story begins in 1996, in the city of New York, there was a man name Charlie, who is running across the beach looking really sad and worried, because his son has been bullied and by physically beat up by his bullies, and he doesn’t know what he will do.

Then as he kept on running through the beach, he started to hear rhythm drum beats from behind him, and so he goes there and saw something buried in the sand, so he digs it up and have found the Jumanji Board Game.

When he found it, he thought that this might be a good thing to help cheer his son up, he he started to go back to his house that is in Brooklyn, then after he arrived, he went inside and saw his wife holding a glass of orange juice in her hands.

“Hey Sarah.” Said Charlie as he kiss his wife.

“Hey Charlie.” Said Sarah as she looks at her husband.

“How’s Charles doing?” Asked Charlie looking really worried.

“He’s still really sad and beat up, his friend came over to make sure he is okay, they are so sweet.” Said Sarah as she smiles.

“I’m glad that they are nice to our son.” Said Charlie as he smiles sadly.” Are they here?”

“No they just left, but before they go, they told me that they might decided to drop out of Alicante Academy because they couldn’t stand seeing those bullies anymore.” Said Sarah as she explains.

“But Charles told me that they have accomplished so much.” Said Charlie as he look confused.

“They do but after what happen today, I don’t think they could stand it anymore.” Said Sarah looking worried.

“Is Charles upstairs?” Asked Charlie as he look at his wife.

Then Sarah nodded her head and then Charlie took the glass of orange juice from his wife so he could take it to his son, so he started to go upstairs with the juice and the board game with him, then he arrived at his sons bedroom and knock on the door gently.

“Come in.” Said a said and upset voice.

Then Charlie open the door and enter the bedroom and saw a boy around twenty-one years old laying in his bed, he has short black curly hair, has brown eyes, he has a black shirt on, and dark brown shorts on. His name is Charles Vreeke.

Charles also had many bruises and cuts on his arms and legs, and he look so upset and hurt by all the pain he has all over his body, and his father came over to him and sat at the edge of the bed.

“How are you doing son?” Asked Charlie as he look at Charles.

“Not so good dad.” Said Charles in a sad voice.

“I know son, but I’m sure that everything will be okay, and besides all that you have amazing friends that accept for who you are.” Said Charlie as he smiles.

“I know that dad, but I still feel like I don’t belong in Alicante University.” Said Charles in a sad tone.

“I know you are having a bad time there, but I’m sure that sooner or later things will get better.” Said Charlie as he smiles.” And speaking of which, I found something and I thought that it might help you.”

Then Charlie started to leave the glass of orange juice and the Jumanji Board Game at the desk and leaves Charles room to let his son calm down. Then Charles started to drink the orange juice, then as he look at the Jumanji game, and he open the game.

The inside of the game has four white paths that go around and at the center of the game is a crystal ball circle, and it got Charles to get a bit shock and weird out about the game.

“A board game, who plays board games?” Asked Charles as he look confused.

Then Charles began to close the board game and started to put it aside, then he started to turn on his tv and plug in his video-game system and started to play. But unknown to him, the Jumanji game was focusing on how Charles likes playing video games and started to use its magic to change the game itself.

Later that night when everyone is asleep, inside Charles bedroom, Charles was asleep in his bed, when brought green light appear inside the Jumanji Board Game, and then as the light fade away, it started to do its rhythm drum beats.

It got Charles to wake up and look directly at the board game as soon as it stop its drum beats, then Charles took it off the desk, then as he open it, he saw that the game change into a video game cartridge. It got Charles to get interested then he plug it into his video game system.

But when Charles starts the game, outside of his house, his bedroom window shows a bright green light and Charles scream from the insideof his house, and the green light disappeared along with Charles, and nobody knows what happen to him.

~~~

_ Year 2016 _

Twenty years have pass since Charles have been sucking into the Jumanji Game, no one knows what really happen to him, and things change since then, and so our story begins in a loft at Brooklyn, inside an apartment that has many expensive and beautiful furniture and furniture, inside a bedroom is a boy who is twenty-two years old, is sitting down at vanity getting ready as he puts on his makeup on and clothes on.

The boy had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes with a hint a of gold, he wears a blue and white plaid flannel shirt, a dark blue jacket blazer on, black pants on, and black shoes on. His name is Magnus Bane.

Magnus was looking at the mirror as he put light eyeshadow on, then as he put his makeup set down, he started to straight out his clothes and got up, then as he was about to grab his trench coat, something pull it back.

Then Magnus saw that a small grey and white cat was holding the coat in its mouth, the cats name is Chairman Meow, and he’s Magnus pet cat, he was pulling Magnus’s coat like they are playing tug-a-war, and Magnus try to pull it back.

“Come on Chairman Meow, I need to go to the Cafe to meet up with my friends.” Said Magnus as he got his coat.” I know that you don’t like being along, but I’ll only gone for a little while.”

Then as Magnus pets his cat, Chairman Meow purr softly and started to lay on Magnus’s bed and takes it nap, and Magnus smile at his cat. Then as he put on his coat, he started to grab his keys and leaves his apartment.

Somewhere that’s ten minutes away from Magnus’s apartment, inside a cafe, there are two girls and a boy sitting at a table waiting for Magnus and they are known as Magnus’s best friends.

The first girl is eighteen years old, she has long red hair, emerald green eyes, she wears a black and white stripe shirt with a red heart design on, has a green mini jacket on, has dark blue pants on, and dark green ankle boots on. Her name is Clary Fairchild.

The second girl is twenty-one years old, she has black curly hair, brown eyes, has silver hoop earrings on, she wears a red sleeveless shirt on, dark green jean vest on, light gray top jeans on, and black lace boots on. Her name is Maia Roberts, and she's Clary and Magnus's best friend.

And the boy next to Clary is eighteen years old, he has dark brown hair, brown eyes, he wears a grey shirt on, has a blue plaid flannel shirt on, has dark blue pants on, and black and white shoes on. His name is Simon Lewis, he is Magnus, Maia, Clary's best friend.

“What is taking Magnus so long?” Asked Simon as he look around.

“I’m sure he’ll be here any minute.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Yeah, you know how Magnus is anyway, I bet that he’s talking to his dad.” Said Maia as she smiles.” You know that, his dad may be busy because he’s the riches and most famous man with all the music production, he always want to make sure how Magnus is.”

“I guess you’re right.” Said Simon as he smiles.

Then after a few minutes later, Magnus have came inside the Cafe, and as he have enter inside, he saw Clary, Simon, and Maia sitting at a table, and he goes to them.

“Hey guys.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Hey Magnus.” Said Clary as she got up and hugs him.

“How are you doing Magnus?” Asked Simon as he smiles.

“I’m doing okay, I’m so sorry I’m late, Chairman Meow didn’t want me to go, but I convinced my cat.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“I guess your cat really doesn’t like being alone.” Said Maia as she smiles.

That got Magnus to chuckle at what Maia have said, then he started to sit with his friends, and they have began to chat. For the past two hours, they been chatting about what they have been doing, how were their families, and what activities they have been doing.

They have also order some refreshments since they were a bit hungry, Magnus has a vanilla cream latte with macarons, Simon and Clary both have coffee with three cookies, and Maia has hot chocolate with two biscuit.

“You know, can you guys believe that for the past few years, we have been best friends since we first met?” Asked Maia as she smiles.

“I know right, it feels like it has only been yesterday since we first met during that Halloween party in sixth grade at middle school.” Said Simon as he smiles.

“I know right?” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Yeah, I’ll still never forget that time.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

You see, a few years ago when Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia were in sixth, they were at a Halloween party that was hosted in their middle school, Magnus was dressed at warlock, Maia was dress as a warrior huntress, Clary was dress as a princess, and Simon dress a vampire.

The four of them met outside of the party when they got bored, they talk and laugh and the four of them became best friends since then. They would always hangout at the cafe after school, they would always go to each other’s houses, and they would always love to hang out every single day. And they even got themselves a nickname, and called themselves the Celestial Angels or CA for short.

“Man, this latte is so good.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Hey, we should all go to our hangout.” Said Simon as he smiles.

“Good idea Simon.” Said Clary as she smiles.

Then as Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all finished their refreshments, they have pay for them, and they have all started to leave the cafe and we to Simon’s van to go to their hangout. Then after a few minutes later, they all have arrived at their hangouts, their hangout is a bit outside of town, about ten minutes away.

Their hangout is like an old warehouse that has been abandoned for fifty years, so when Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have found it during weight grade year in middle school, and they have remodeled it since then.

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have started to go inside the warehouse, the inside of the warehouse has been remodel, there many wall painting that has magical auras, runes, and many symbols that are meant for vampires, werewolves, warlock’s, faeries, and shadowhunter’s.

There are many furniture that Magnus’s father help him pay for, there were some sofas, chairs, a table for them to eat, there’s a big screen plasma tv hanging at a wall to watch some shows and movie, and up at the warehouse, there were four parts of the comets that are like bedrooms for them.

The first part of the corner has a mural painting of Magnus with magical auras and pentagram stars all over, has a master bed with a white bed cover with gold design on it and two pillows, two night stands at both sides, two lamps, a makeup vanity, and a book shelf.

The second part of the corner has a mural painting of Clary with many runes all over and a angel rubs at the top, has a canopy bed with light pink bed covers and white pillows, has a painting easel with paints, paintbrushes, and sketch books for Clary to do her paintings and drawings, and a round hanging chair.

The third part of the corner has a mural painting of Simon with many vampire bats around him, has a master bed with dark blue sheets and dark blue pillows, has a nightstand with a lamp, a desk with a computer, and a keyboard with music sheets to play his music.

And the last part of the corner has a mural painting of Maia with lunar moons and stars around her, a canopy bed with dark purple bed covers with dark purple pillows, two nightstands, a purple lamp, a dresser with a mirror, and jewelry box with jewelry.

“Man, can you believe that it’s been like a few years, since our high schools years when we have found this place?” Asked Simon as he smiles.

“I know, and we have change this warehouse into something amazing.” Said Maia as she smiles.

“And we have change it to our own hangout!” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Now let’s just relax.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then as they have all enter the warehouse, they started to do their fun activities, Clary started her paintings she has been working on while Simon and Maia were working on some songs, and Magnus was working on some dance steps.

Then after thirty minutes later, they have started to go outside for a bit and look at the sky for a bit, then Simon have started to speak as he look at his friends.

“You know, this is my favorite hangout ever.” Said Simon as he smiles.

“Mine too, it always help us try to get away from anything that always make us sad.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“I know, sometimes I just want to get away from any problems.” Said Magnus as he look at the sky.

“You know, sometimes people don’t understand what problems we have in the city.” Said Maia as she looks at the sky.” Many people thought that New York City is a cool city, but many people never knew that there are many problems.”

“But if there is any problems that is going on, we are here for each other and work together to work on any problems that is going on.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

That have got Clary, Simon, and Maia to smile at the kind words that mag us have said, and they kept on looking at the sky.

"You know, back at middle school, there is one thing people don't understand." Said Simon as he look at the others." They always ask us how are we so different but became best friends?"

"Well, here is why Simon, we may be different but we have somethings in common and we like to hangout with each other." Said Clary as she smiles.

"Yeah, we are always there for each other and always there to help." Said Maia as she smiles.

"Because we learn that our life doesn't begin until you are actually in your life." Said Magnus as he smirks.

That got the others to smile at Magnus and realize that life just doesn't begin until they they are actually in. Then all of a sudden, music have begun to play and then Clary have began to sing along with the others.

_ Clary Fairchild: Every day I just pray _

_ Every move I make is right _

_ Where I go _

_ Who I know _

_ Maia Roberts: Will I be alone on  _

_ Saturday night _

_ The CA: And I worry _

_ What if I stand out one bit _

_ And I worry _

_ What can I possibly do _

_ To fit in _

_ The perfect clothes _

_ Nose _

_ The perfect skin _

_ Face _

_ All ace _

_ Both my folks total jokes _

_ All they do is chew my ass _

_ Blah blah blah blah _

_ Blah blah blah _

_ They should just be glad  _

_ I make it to class _

_ Maia Roberts: I don't worry _

_ If I blow my SATs _

_ I worry _

_ What can I possibly do _

_ Clary Fairchild: To squeeze in _

_ Pow _

_ Why not now _

_ When will I belong _

_ Look where I am, damn _

_ My whole life feels wrong _

_ Maia Roberts: What if I do _

_ Snap _

_ Holy crap _

_ I'd crawl out of my skin _

_ And so would you _

_ The CA: 'Cuz life just doesn't begin _

_ Until you're in _

_ Magnus Bane: God _

_ It's rough _

_ Staying tough _

_ Wondering what the world will say _

_ Make a plan _

_ Be a man _

_ All this frickin' crap  _

_ Just gets in the way _

_ Clary Fairchild: I go crazy _

_ Nobody cares  _

_ What it does to me _

_ Simon Lewis: And it's crazy _

_ I would go out of my mind _

_ The CA: To be in it _

_ In is it _

_ What comes close to that _

_ Until you've been in _

_ You ain't where it's at _

_ Cuz' when you're out, well _

_ Life is hell _

_ You can never win _

_ There's no doubt that _

_ Life just doesn't begin _

_ Until you're _

_ And someday _

_ If I don't stand out one bit _

_ Oh someday _

_ I may be normal enough _

_ To fit in _

_ Cause life just doesn't begin _

_ Doesn't begin  _

_ Doesn't begin _

_ Doesn't begin  _

_ Doesn't begin _

_ Until you're in _

Then after Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have sing their song, they smile at each other at how they are best friends, and then they look up at the sky and saw that it started to turn an orange-pink color, meaning that it’s started to grow in the evening.

“We should all get home, it’s starting to get really late, and I know that my mom will come me to get home now.” Said Simon as he look at his friends.

“Yeah, my grandma needs my help to make dinner anyway.” Said Maia as she smiles.

“I know, my mom and Luke wanted me to get home anyway, Luke doesn’t like it when I’m out late.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Yeah, i better get home as well.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“I’ll drive you guys back home.” Said Simon as he smiles.

That got Magnus, Clary, and Maia to smile at Simon for the offer he made, then as they have enter Simon’s van, he started to drive back to the city. Then after a few minutes later, Simon have arrived at Magnus apartment, and Magnus started to say goodby to his friends.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow at Alicante University.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“We’ll see you tomorrow Magnus.” Said Clary as she smiles.

Then as Magnus have exit Simon’s van, he started to go inside his apartment, then as he have arrived at his bedroom, he started to change into his pajamas, then he went to his makeup vanity to wipe his makeup off.

Then as he wipe off his makeup, he was about to head to his bed, till he look at a picture of him when he was a little boy with a beautiful women and a man hugging him and smiling at Magnus.

The man at his right side, has short black hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of gold like Magnus's, he's wearing a black shirt on, a dark blue blazer coat on, black pants on, and black shoes on, and a cane in his hands. The mans name is Asmodeus Bane and he's Magnus's father.

The beautiful woman at his left side has long black hair that pass her shoulders, dark brown eyes with light white eyeshadow on, has a diamond heart necklace around her neck, she wears a white long sleeves off-the-shoulder evening dress, and white flats on. Her name is Indah Bane, she's Asmodeus's wife, and Magnus's mother.

“I miss you mama, I really wish you were here.” Said Magnus as he look at the picture.

You see, many years ago before Magnus was born, his father and mother both met in Indonesia when Asmodeus was at a business trip during his job, one night he went to a night club for a break, and he met Indah there when she was dancing and having fun with her friends.

Asmodeus is a rich businessman who is always so inspired by talented singers and dancers and make money in music videos, and Indah was from a poor family but is known for her beauty and talent of singing and dancing, and everyone admire as a angel that brings hope to everyone.

Asmodeus and Indah both fell in love at first sight when they look into each other’s eyes, and they couldn't keep away from each other even though they are different from each other, they were so perfect together.

Those was the most happy years Asmodeus and Indah ever had. They both dated and always respected each other. And when they have Magnus, they were so happy to become a family and love Magnus with all their hearts.

Magnus has a strong relationship with his father and love him no matter how busy he is, but he has a very strong relationship with his mother ever since he was born, they would always do things together whenever Asmodeus has a business trip going on or any long night meetings, and whenever the whole family is together, they would celebrate many special occasions together.

But apparently one day something happen that was so awful for Magnus that it was so heartbreaking. You see before when Indah decided to be with Asmodeus, she was engaged to a very horrible man that treat her so badly like a slave.

Since Indah comes from a very poor family, her parents struggle to try to get some money to survive, so when they heard about the man being an extremely wealthy and nobleman, they decided to offer him to marry their daughter since she’s known for her beauty and talent, and he accepted it.

But they didn’t know that he was actually a horrible person who cares about being rich, and he treated Indah so horribly and only care about her beauty. But apparently Indah wasn’t happy to be with her abusive fiancé but had to be with him for his family sake’s, but one day he decided to leave her for another women and decided to cut the deal.

Indah’s family were so devastated that the deal was off, but Indah didn’t mind at all since he treated her awfully, and dated Asmodeus since then. And after a few months of secretly dating, Indah became pregnant with Magnus, and she wanted to leave with Asmodeus to start a family with him. But before she could, Indah’s ex fiancé show up and want to get back together with her.

Apparently when he found out that Indah was pregnant with Magnus, he thought that Magnus was his son, so he went to Indah and promise her everything, like the stars, the planets, the universe, and beyond, but he didn't know that Indah was been seeing Asmodeus.

At first Indah didn’t want to go back with, but he apologized to her and want to make things right because the woman he was with when he left Indah, was actually not the woman he like and stole all his money and business from him, and he was now broke, and wanted to have a normal life with Indah.

So Indah decided to go back with him and decided to break up with Asmodeus, but they always contact each other since they still care about each other. So Indah marry her fiancé and raise Magnus with him, and thought that they will have a normal life together.

But one day when Magnus turn five years old, his stepfather found out that he's not actually his son, and he was so angry that Indah lied to him that he started to be so abusive to Magnus and Indah, and Indah knew she that she made a mistake being with her abusive husband.

So Indah left her abusive husband with Magnus, and started a new life Asmodeus and become a great family. But when Magnus was twelve years old, he was with his mother at a beautiful meadow having a time together but before they started to go back home, Magnus's abusive stepfather found him and his mother.

Apparently after when Indah have left him, he was so angry that she left him for Asmodeus, so he track her and Magnus down, and tried to force them to go back with him, so they run into the woods to try to escape him, but apparently they went to a wrong direction, and were trap at an edge of a rough running river.

Then before Magnus’s stepfather catch up to them, Indah told Magnus to hide behind the bushes so his stepfather won’t find him, and told him that she will always love him no matter what happens. So when Magnus hide behind the bushes, his stepfather have catch up and grab a gun into his hand.

Then he grab Indah by her arm with so much force, and he tried to force her to tell him where Magnus is, but Indah didn’t talk at all and did her best to fight him. Then with all her strength, Indah punch her abusive ex husband which made him fall off the canyon and died.

But before he fall down the canyon, he shot Indah right at her heart and grab her locket and fall with the locket in his hand. After Magnus’s stepfather fall to his death, he ran to his mothers side and try to help her. But there was nothing he could do and Indah died on that day.

Magnus and Asmodeus were both so upset that Indah die and Magnus have lost his mother, but before she died, Indah ask Magnus that he will promise her that he’ll always have courage and be kind, and he kept that promise to her and always be happy.

Then as Magnus look at the picture, he saw a beautiful silver locket with flower designs around Indah’s neck, Magnus remember that he gave his mother that necklace and she have adore it with all her life. But when she died when they both fell over a waterfall, the locket was gone and Magnus was so sad that he didn’t have it.

“You know Chairman Meow, my mother was the greatest women ever, and I’m really sad she’s not here.” Said Magnus as he look at his cat.

Chairman Meow rubs his head at Magnus's leg, and Magnus smile at his cat, and kept looking at the picture, he got up from his makeup vanity, then he started to go to his balcony window and look outside of New York City from his balcony, and look at the night sky that has many star all over, and then he smile at the night sky.

"I really miss you mom." Said Magnus as he smiles a bit." I really wish you were here to see me all grown."

Then Magnus have close the curtains of his balcony, then he started to go to his bed and then he started to go to sleep, and little does he know is that he and his friends might have some special adventures for them.


	2. Alicante University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have visit Mr. Vreeke to express their sympathy, then they have arrived at Alicante University, where they all study for their future career.
> 
> We meet the Lightwood Siblings and how they are the most popular students in the University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some history of the Shadowhunter’s and Downworlders.
> 
> Some characters from Riverdale are in this story.

The next morning at Magnus’s loft, inside his bedroom, Magnus was getting ready to go to his classes at Alicante University, he was looking at himself at a floor length mirror as he have got dressed.

Magnus has his hair spiked up a bit, he has a light silver eyeshadow on with black eyeliner, he is wearing a dark blue tailored shirt, had a black sharp jacket on, black slack pants on, and black shoes on. As he finished getting dressed, he grab his bag, and started to head out of his bedroom.

“Well, time to make breakfast.” Said Magnus as he goes to the kitchen.

Then Magnus started to make some pancakes, then Chairman Meow have enter the kitchen and he rubs his head at Magnus’s leg, which have got Magnus to look down at his cat and smile at him.

“Hey Chairman Meow, I see that you’re hungry my precious kitty.” Said Magnus as he smiles at his cats.

Then as Magnus have finished making his breakfast, he gave Chairman Meow a few ma cakes and he started to eat some as well for breakfast. Meanwhile at Simon’s house, he was already dress and was having his breakfast.

“Hey, mom.” Said Simon as he call out to his mom.” I need to get to my classes now, I'm already late, and I have to pick up Clary, Maia, and Magnus.”

Then as Simon have finished his breakfast, a girl around twenty-one years old came inside the kitchen and goes to Simon. The girl has brown hair, dark brown eyes, she wears a blue sleeveless dress on, a white doctors coat, and has black heels on. Her name is Rebecca Lewis and she is Simon’s big sister.

“Hey, Rebecca.” Said Simon as he smiled at his sister.

“Good morning Simon.” Said Rebecca as she smiles and hugs her brother.” Are you ready to go to Alicante University?”

“Yeah, I need to go pick up the others.” Said Simon as he smiles.

Then as Simon have grab his bag and was about to go out, a women have came down from the downstairs to Rebecca and Simon. The women has blonde hair,

“Hey Simon, you stopping by my office later?” Asked Elaine as she look at Simon.

“Mom, I kinda have plans with Magnus, Maia, and Clary after classes.” Said Simon as he look at his mother.

“Oh okay, I just wanted to make sure that you already have plans, since you have started your first year at Alicante University.” Said Elaine as she smiles.

“Well, I can't.” Said Simon as he got up.” I've got Glee Club practice during classes and me and my friends are going to hang out at the cafe.” Said Simon as he look at his mother.

“Okay Simon, but before you go, I want you to go to Mr. Vreeke’s house to give him these.” Said Elaine as she gives Simon a bouquet of flowers.

“It’s really a shame of what happen to that family.” Said Rebecca as she feels upset.

“Okay mom, but no offense mom, everyone have started to call his house the “Freak House.” Said Simon as he look at his mother.

“I guess many people started to lose respect for that poor man after his son have disappeared.” Said Elaine as she felt so upset.

That also got Simon to feel really upset as well, then he started to hug his mother and sister goodbye, and he started to leave his house and got inside his van to go pick up god friends.

Meanwhile at Clary’s house, Clary is in her bedroom getting ready to go to Alicante University, and she look at her reflection at her floor length mirror as she got her clothes ready.

Clary is wearing a dark green short-sleeve casual cold shoulder tunic top on, a black long-sleeve cardigan on, has brown dress pants on, and black ankle boots on. As she finished her hair, she grabbed her bag and started to go downstairs to her dining room.

Then as Clary sits down at the table for breakfast, a man and a woman have came in with plates with bacon and eggs and they are known as Clary’s parents.

The women has dark red hair, green eyes, she wears a short-sleeve blue button up shirt, has dark blue jeans on, a black belt around her waist, and grey ankle boots on. The women’s name is Jocelyn Fairchild and she’s Clary’s mother.

The man next Jocelyn has black hair, dark brown eyes, he wears a blue collared shirt on, has dark blue jeans on, a black belt around his waist with a police badge on, and he has black boots on. The mans name is Luke Garroway, he’s Jocelyn’s husband, and he’s also Clary’s stepfather.

“Morning Luke, morning mom.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Morning Clary.” Said Jocelyn as she smiles at her daughter.

“Good morning Clary.” Said Luke as he smile and gives Clary her breakfast.

“How did you sleep last night?” Asked Luke as he smiles at Clary.

“I slept great Luke.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Oh Clary, this coming year is critical for your future career, grades are very important, extracurriculars, athletics, after class activities.” Said Jocelyn as she looks at Clary.” Maintaining a decent character is hugely important, they do look at that.”

“Mom, it’s still my first years at Alicante University.” Said Clary as she looks at her mother.

“It’s just that you’ve accomplished so much since you got into this university Clary, we just don't want anything jeopardizing that.” Said Luke as he look at Clary.

“Luke is right Clary, I mean just think of your father Valentine Morgenstern.” Said Jonathan as she wince in disgust.” He was such a honoring scientist before he went psycho, experimented on your brother Jonathan, when I was pregnant with him, and became a criminal.”

“Mom, I'm not like that psycho man.” Said Clary as she looks at her mother.

“You missed curfew last night.” Said Luke as he look at Clary.

“By just seven minutes.” Said Clary as she look at her parents.” I was with Simon, Maia, and Magnus, and yes we went to our warehouse hangout, but we were all okay.”

“Okay sweetie, we just want you to be safe.” Said Luke as he look at Clary.

“I love you so much, Clary.” Said Jocelyn as she smiles at Clary.” I just need you to be smart, okay, and stay focused.”

“Okay mom.” Said Clary as she smiles.

Then as Clary have finished her breakfast, she started to hear a cat horn from outside, meaning that Simon is outside waiting for her to come, then Clary says goodbye to Jocelyn and Luke as she hugs them, then she grab her bag and went outside.

Then as Clary have went outside from her home, she saw Simon waiting for her inside his van, then as she goes to the van, she went inside and smiles at Simon.

“Good morning Simon.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Morning Clary, are ready to get Maia and Magnus?” Asked Simon as he smiles.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Said Clary as she smiles.

Then Simon have started to drive to Maia house to pick her up, then after a few minutes later, Simon and Maia have both arrived at Maia’s house to pick her up, and then Maia came out all dressed.

Maia is wearing a black zip up blouse on, has a black leather jacket on, has blue rip jeans on, and black short boots on. She also has her blue backpack on her back, and started to go to Simon’s van.

“Hey you guys.” Said Maia as she enter the van.

“Hey Maia, how are you this morning?” Asked Clary as she smiles.

“I’m doing great, my grandma is doing okay with her medicine.” Said Maia as she smiles.

“That’s good, now let’s go get Magnus.” Said Clary as she smiles.

Then Simon have started to drive to Magnus’s apartment to pick him up for classes, then after a few minutes later, Simon have arrived at Magnus’s apartment and he, Clary, and Maia have all waited for Magnus, then a few seconds later, Magnus have came out and went inside Simon’s van.

“Hey you guys.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Morning Magnus, how are you this morning?” Asked Simon as he smiles.

“I’m doing okay, you guys ready to get to class?” Asked Magnus as he look at his friends.

“Yeah, but first we need to go to Mr. Vreeke’s house.” Said Simon as he look at the others.

That got the others to understand and Simon have started to drive to the Freak House, then after a few minutes later, they have arrived at the house, after what happen to Charles twenty years ago, his house became so old and a bit damage, that everyone think it was freaky.

Then as Simon, Clary, Magnus, and Maia have all got out of the car, Simon was still holding the bouquet of roses that his mom gave to him, then they all started to go to the front door of the house, then Simon knock on the door.

Then a few seconds later, an old man around sixty-five years old came outside of his house, he has grey hair, brown eyes, he is wears a sweater, tracking pants on, and brown slippers. His name is Charlie Vreeke.

“Hello Mr. Vreeke, I’m Simon Lewis, these are my friends Clary Fairchild, Magnus Bane, and Maia Roberts.” Said Simon as he smiles and the others wave at the old man.” My mother ask me to give you these after what happen to your son twenty years ago, and we are sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you young men, tell your parents that I’m so grateful.” Said Mr. Charlie as he grab the roses.

“Again we are so very sorry about your loss.” Said Clary as she looks at Mr. Vreeke.

“You kids should be more careful where you loiter, you hear me?” Asked Mr. Vreeke as he looks at the others.

“Yes, Mr. Vreeke.” Said Magnus as he look at the Mr. Vreeke.” We hear you.”

“This world swallows up kids like you.” Said Mr. Vreeke as he look at the others.” Just be warm kids, the world is a dangerous place.”

Then Mr. Vreeke have started to go back inside his house, leaving, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia all shock and a bit scared at what Mr. Vreeke have just said, then they all started to go back into Simon’s van and go to Alicante University.

Then after a few minutes later, they have arrived at their school, Alicante University is one of the most greatest and popular university in New York City, every student there works hard to get their future degrees and careers, and they is a famous history of how the school was built.

A thousand years ago, there was angel called the Angel Raziel and was known to be the most purest angel that ever lived.

Long ago, the Angel Raziel was called upon by a mortal named Jonathan, though some believe that Raziel was summoned by a warlock. Desperate to help save mankind from the scourge of demons traveling past the world's wards in an event referred to as the Incursion.

Jonathan prayed to Raziel to save humanity, begged him to mix his blood with the blood of mortals in a Cup and create a race of warriors who would rid the world of demonkind. Raziel rose from Lake Lyn and, upon seeing that Jonathan's wish and vision for his world was pure and true, Raziel granted his prayer but told him that he would not involve himself with them any further.

So the Angel Raziel gave Jonathan the Mortal Instruments and mixed his blood with Jonathan's blood in the Mortal Cup to use for the creation of a new race of demon-fighters. Raziel had Jonathan to drink from the Cup and, upon doing so, Jonathan became the first of the Nephilim. 

Through this ritual, all Nephilim have a bit of Raziel's blood running through their veins. Raziel gave Jonathan the fitting name "Shadowhunter" as a symbol of his transformation and allowed him to use the Mortal Cup to create more Nephilim, all of whom, with the help of the Mortal Instruments, would be dedicated to the eradication of demons on Earth. Raziel also gave him the book of the Covenant, in which he inscribed Marks for their kind to use.

Ever since then, many Shadowhunter’s were born and swore to protect the mundane’s from demons, even during the time when some demons created demon hybrids, known as Downworlders. Although demonic in origin and nature, Downworlders possess human souls and are counted as members of the human race by the denizens of Heaven.

And since all the Shadowhunter’s and Downworlders have banished and defeated all the demons, there was no use for them or their special abilities, so they have all become mundanes to live a normal life, but they keep the mortal instruments safe and sound and lock all spell books and magic so no one would use them.

Then they all decided to build a school to show other people about the history of Nephilim and other creatures, to show their history and share it with their future children.

Then as Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all arrived at the school, they got out of the van and started to go inside the school. The inside of the school is so big, it has name hallways that has some classes, trophy cases, and some paintings of the recent Shadowhunter’s and Downworlders that fought together a thousand years ago.

There were many students that are all wearing different types of outfits that are based on their Shadowhunter and Downworlder ancestors. Some students are wearing some modern and uniforms that are based on their Shadowhunter’s ancestors, and some students are wearing stylish and free style clothes based on their Downworlder ancestors.

“Well another day at Alicante University.” Said Magnus as he look at his friends.

That got Clary, Simon, and Maia to nod at what Magnus have said, then as they all walk through the hallways, they saw a group of students waiting for some people.

The first girl has long brown hair that goes pass her shoulders, brown eyes, she wears a pink and white plaid trimmed short-sleeved sweater on, a white and pink plaid pencil skirt, and white bow heels on. The girls name is Aria Andrews.

The first boy has black hair, brown eyes, he wears a black button up long-sleeve shirt on, a dark blue blazer coat on, black slack pants on, a black belt around the waist, and black dress shoes on. His name is Raphael Santiago.

The second girl has long blonde wavy hair, blue shimmering eyes, she wears a purple skater dress on, a blue short-sleeved cardigan on, and has floral pumps on. The girls name is Carolina Cooper.

The second boy has black hair, dark brown eyes, he wears a blue shirt on, has a dark blue flannel shirt over, has blue jeans on, and has black and white shoes on. His name is Bat Velasquez and he's Carolina’s boyfriend.

The third girl has long dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes, she wears a dark blue sleeveless dress on, a white scarf around her neck, and has black lace ankle boots on. The girls name is Jasmine Jones and she’s Raphael’s girlfriend.

The third boy has dark brown hair that sways to the right, brown eyes, wears a blue flannel shirt, has a blue sweater over, has dark blue jeans on, and blue and white shoes on. The boys name is Peter Parker.

And the forth girl has long black wavy hair, blue eyes, she wears a black lace flared dress with a white collar, has a black double zip front tote bag, and has black lace up caged heels. The girls name is Gabriella Gomez and she’s Peter’s girlfriend.

"Hey you guys." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Hey there Magnus, hi Clary, hey Simon, hiya Maia." Said Bat as he smiles." How are you guys doing this morning?"

"We are doing really great, we just stop at the Vreeke house." Said Simon as he explains.” My mom wanted us to give him some flowers to pay our sympathy for him.”

"You mean the "Freak House" with the creepy Vreeke old dude?" Asked Jasmine as she looks at the others.

"Jasmine, he’s not a creepy old dude, he just lost his son and wife after what happen twenty years ago." Said Clary as she look at the others.” I mean can’t you all blame him?”

“I can’t blame him at all, I mean his son has been bullied all his life since he was in Alicante University.” Said Magnus as he look worried.” I mean you guys should know how he feels.”

"We know that you guys, it's just that everyone have called his house the "Freak House" because of what it looks like now." Said Aria as she look at the others.

“Yeah, I mean his house has been a bit old and look like a bit haunted, since he never make any adjustments.” Said Gabriella as she look at the others.

"We know that, but we don't know why they keep calling the house that, it's just that man have lost his son after he have disappeared twenty years ago." Said Magnus as he look at his friends.

"Yeah, I feel bad for Mr. Vreeke as well." Said Carolina as she feel some sympathy.

“You know, I all feel bad that his wife have died of a heart attack after her son disappeared.” Said Maia as she look at her friends.

“Yeah I mean I would’ve died in grief if I ever lost one of my love ones.” Said Clary as she look upset.

"So let's all get to our classes before we all get detention." Said Raphael as he look at the others.

"Always the responsible one." Said Jasmine as she smiles at her boyfriend.” That’s the reason why I love you.”

Raphael smile at his girlfriend and they have all started to go to their classes, then as they were about to head to their first class, they all saw two groups facing each other like some kind of competition.

The first boy has dark brown hair, has hazel eyes, he is wearing a black wool shirt on, has a black windowpane jacket, has black jeans, and black boots on. The boys name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, or Alec for short, and he's the captain of the basketball team.

The second boy has blonde short hair, blue and brown eyes, wears a white long-sleeve shirt, has a black leather biker jacket on, has black skinny jeans, and black boots on. His name is Jace Herondale, and he's Alec's adopted brother.

The first girl has long black hair, dark brown eyes, she wears a blue denim jumpsuit, a cropped leather jacket on, and black and white piped combat boots. Her name Isabelle Lightwood, or Izzy for short, she's Jace and Alec's little sister, and she's a cheerleader.

The second girl has long straight blonde hair tied up to a ponytail, has blue eyes, she has a black long-sleeve design shirt on, dark green jean jacket on, has dark blue jeans on, and black ankle boots on. Her name is Lydia Branwell, and a cheerleader.

The third girl has long straight black hair tied into a ponytail, has brown eyes, she wears a dark red shirt on, a black coat on, black jeans on, and has black knee boots on. Her name is Aline Penhallow, she is a cheerleader, and the Lightwood siblings best friend since childhood.

The fourth girl has long blond hair with braids, has bluish-green eyes, she wears a white strap shirt on, a black biker jacket, has black jeans on, and black boots on. The girls name is Helen Blackthorn and she is a cheerleaders and Aline's girlfriend.

The third boy has black short hair, has brown eyes, he wears a grey long-sleeve shirt on, has a dark green jacket on, has dark jeans on, and black strap boots on. His name is Raj and he is a basketball player in the University.

And the fourth boy has blonde short curly hair, has blue eyes, he has a grey long-sleeve shirt on, has a black leather jacket on, has dark blue jeans on, and black boots on. His name is Andrew Underhill and he's a basketball player in the University.

The eight of them are a group that call themselves the "Shadowhunter's" because of the tattoos they have at parts of their bodies, and they always like to do the angels way and follow the rules, and they were having a bit of a competition with another group.

The first boy has messy red hair, brown eyes, he wears a green crew neck t-shirt on, a grey v neck button front cardigan, dark blue jeans on, and white and black shoes on. The boys name is Archie Andrews and he’s also know as Aria’s twin big brother.

The first girl next to Archie has black hair that past her shoulder, brown eyes, she has a pearl necklace around her neck, she wears a dark navy blue bow front skater dress, and black lace up caged heels. Her name is Veronica Lodge and she's Archie's girlfriend.

The second boy has short black hair, bluish green eyes, has a grey beanie on, he wears dark grey cable knit sweater, has a black denim jacket on, black jeans on, dark blue jeans on, and black boots on. His name is Jughead Jones and he’s Jasmine’s big brother.

The third girl has shoulder length blonde hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes, she wears a pink button front nude sleeveless blouse, a pink cropped cardigan, a tan button front mini skirt, and white sneakers on. Her name is Betty Cooper, she's Jughead's girlfriend, and Carolina’s big sister.

The third boy has short dark brown hair, light green eyes, he wears a bluish-grey long sleeve shirt on, has blue jeans on, and has brown shoes on. His name is Kevin Keller.

The fourth girl has long wavy ginger-red hair, dark brown eyes, she has red lipstick on, has a triple bar diamond gold chain necklace around her neck, she wears a red sleeveless lace romper, has a black hangback satchel back pack with red piping/lining in her back, and has black thigh-high boots on. Her name is Cheryl Blossom and she’s know as Clary’s cousin.

The fourth boy has long jet black hair brushed to the side, dark brown eyes, has a wild paw tattoo on his neck, he wears a black muscle shirt on, has a jean sleeveless jacket on, dark blue jeans on, and black boots on. His name is Sweet Pea and he’s Aria’s boyfriend.

The fifth girl has dark brown hair with stand-out light pink highlights, brown eyes, she has black headband on, she wears a blue zip front denim overalls on, has a red plaid flannel wrap around her waist, has black leggings on, and gold embellished lace up boots on. The girls name is Toni Topaz and she's Cheryl's girlfriend.

The fifth boy has short jet black hair, has dark brown eyes, a dog tag around his neck, he wears a grey muscle shirt on, has dark blue jeans on, and black strap leather boots on. His name is Fangs Fogarty and he's Kevin's boyfriend.

And the sixth girl has dark brown thick curly hair, dark brown eyes, she wears a black long sleeve blouse on, a jaguar pattern skirt on, and black heels on. Her name is Josie McCoy and she's Kevin's stepsister.

The rest of them called themselves the "Downworlders" because they always admire the special gifts and magic they have, although Cheryl and Betty are both like Shadowhunter's and has some tattoos over some of their bodies, Cheryl loves Toni with all her heart and Betty loves Jughead and they don’t care what they is.

They called themselves the “Downworlders” because they respect some of the half human and half demon people who protect their mind from any danger, and they always admire the special power and magic they have.

"What are they doing now?" Asked Magnus looking really confused.

"They are doing an arm wrestling competition, because they want to prove which group leader is the strongest." Said Carolina as she roll her eyes.” I love my sister, but she and her boyfriend get a little carry away with these competition.”

"Ugh, are you kidding me right, that is getting really old." Said Aria as she looks at her friends.” I mean, I love my brother Archie, but sometimes I feel like this is really ridiculous.”

“Tell me about, I don’t understand why my brother Jughead is involved with this.” Said Jasmine as she rolled her eyes.

Then Magnus have started to look at Alec while he is arm wrestling with Archie, and then he started to blush for a bit, as Clary and Simon both look at Jace and Izzy and they both blush as well when they have seen them as well.

You see, the Lightwood siblings are the most popular students in Alicante University, they are very rich, smart, and the amazing people they have ever been. They also come from a long line from their Shadowhunter family that had their history.

The Lightwoods, as such an old family, have a great deal of wealth and history. They have lived in London, Idris, and New York at different periods of time, often with high positions in the Clave throughout the history of the Shadowhunter’s.

Throughout history, the Lightwoods were known for their snobbish attitudes and disdain towards Downworlders and mundanes. Over time, however, they have become more tolerant and accepting of Downworlders.

In the 1600s when Shadowhunter's and Downworlders still exist with magic, Benedict Lightwood from London brought shame to the family name when it was publicized that he had contracted demon pox, an illness only contracted from inappropriate relations with demons. It took years of good behavior from his sons, Gideon and Gabriel, before the family regained their honor.

Magnus has a huge crush on Alec because Alec is like a leader, he cares so much for his siblings, and he stands strings and protects all innocent people from bad people. As the eldest of Lightwood siblings, Alec has a very serious, cautious, and by-the-book demeanor.

Despite this, he is loyal to his friends and is fiercely protective of them, going along with his friends and siblings. Alec takes his studies extremely seriously. Alec has a tendency to take responsibility for things and blame himself, especially in regards to people he loves being hurt or upset.

It was the reasons why Magnus fall in love with Alec, the other reason is that Magnus known Alec is gay and is having trouble accepting who he is, but Magnus doesn't care if he's different or not, cause he believes that he is perfect the way he is now.

Clary has a crush on Jace Wayland, the adoptive brother of the Lightwood, he is narcissistic, gorgeous, determined and an expert, he is a natural-born leader and is Alec's second-in-command whenever on in basketball games. Jace is headstrong and often prefers to act first, he's also tough, resourceful, and confident

Jace is usually sarcastic and humorous. He is also incredibly stubborn, as seen with his recurring arguments with Alec. He can be impatient and easily annoyed when things are not moving forward, or when his skill is called into question.

And Simon has a huge crush on Isabelle Lightwood, the youngest sibling to Alec and Jace. Isabelle is compassionate, warm, charming, and is generally welcoming to new friends. Despite her beauty and kick-ass combat skills, Isabelle is seen to keep her brothers Alec and Jace in check in tense situations.

Isabelle is not afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid to break rules. She is able to stand up to higher ranked individuals, she is very supportive, protective, and loving towards her brothers, and is fiercely loyal to her family and loved ones, willing to let go of her own happiness if it will make things better for them.

It what makes Simon so attracted to Izzy and what she does and how she’s always there for her brothers. The Magnus, Clary, and Simon have all had crushes on the Lightwood Siblings since the first time they saw them during their high school years. But they could never be able to talk to them since.

"You know guys, you should really talk to them." Said Maia as she looks at her friends which got them to snap out of their thoughts.

"What, we don't know what your talking about Maia." Said Clary as she roll her eyes.

"Oh come you guys, you've been crushing on the Lightwood Siblings for as long as we can remember." Said Peter as he look at the others.

“Yeah, in fact you have been crushing on them, ever since during high school.” Said Gabriella as she smirks.

“I kinda feel like you guys should’ve tell them from the start.” Said Raphael as he look at Magnus, Clary, and Simon.

"Yeah, just tell them how you feel." Said Jasmine as she smiles.

“We try to talk to them, but somehow they couldn’t be able to notice us.” Said Clary as she look upset.

“Oh come, just try to talk to them, take me for example.” Said Aria as she smiles.” I got the courage to as Sweet Pea our in a date, and we are a couple now, even though my brother Archie can be a bit overprotective.”

“But that’s different you guys, you all got your lovers because they all seem to notice you, we tried to talk to the Lightwood siblings, but the never notice us.” Said Simon as he feel upset.

“Well, just try as hard as you could to find the courage to ask them.” Said Carolina as she smiles.” Oh, better yet, try to ask them the Spring Formal Dance.” 

"We will, when the timing is right." Said Magnus as he look at the others.” I see that all of you have your dates for the dance.”

“Of course we do, I’m going with Sweet Pea to the Spring Formal Dance.” Said Aria as she smiles.

“I’m going with Bat of course.” Said Carolina as she smiles at her boyfriend.

“Yeah, we are going to have so much fun!” Said Bat as he hugs Carolina.

“Well, as you all know, I’m going with Raphael.” Said Jasmine as she smiles.

“Yeah you are.” Said Raphael as he smiles at his girlfriend.

“And Gabriella and I are going to the dance together.” Said Peter as he hugs Gabriella.

“You guys should really ask the Lightwoods to be your dates for the dance.” Said Gabriella as she smiles.

“We will when we get the timing right.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“What about you Maia, aren’t you going to go with somebody to dance?” Asked Aria as she look at Maia.

“Well to be honest, I never thought of going with someone to dance, after when Jordan and I broke up.” Said Maia as she rolled her eyes.” So I decided to go alone.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find your perfect someone Maia.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” In the meantime, I think we should all get to class.”

Then when Magnus said that, the bell started to ring meaning that it’s time for their first classes, so everyone have all started to go to their classes, and as they all go, Magnus, Clary, and Simon ever wonder if they will ever confess their love to the Lightwood Siblings, but little did they know is that Cheryl and Toni were spying on them and Cheryl smile.

“You know TT, my beloved cousin Clary and her friends are trying to confess their love for the Lightwood siblings.” Said Cheryl as she smirk.

“Yeah, too bad the Lightwood siblings don’t know about that.” Said Toni as she look at her girlfriend.” They so busy with their popularity’s and competitions.”

“That may be true, but I think I have an idea.” Said Cheryl as she smirks.” But I think we might need the “Pretty Poisons” for this.”

That got Toni to smirk at her girlfriend knowing that she has a plan that could help Magnus, Clary, and Simon and might get the Lightwood siblings to realize of their mistakes, but it could lead to some a bit heartbreaks and a bit of drama for the Lightwood sibling, Magnus, Clary, and Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dove Cameron as Carolina Cooper
> 
> Danielle Campbell as Aria Andrews
> 
> Becky Gomez as Gabriella Gomez
> 
> Selena Gomez as Jasmine Jones
> 
> Tom Holland as Peter Parker


	3. Cheryl Blossoms Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Clary, and Simon have tried to ask the Lightwood siblings to the Spring Formal Dance that is coming up in a month, but they could be able to.
> 
> Cheryl started to tell them that the Lightwood siblings are selfish and they care nothing for the outcast, and that they are wasting their time, and they believe her, but didn’t know that the Lightwood siblings were listening to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> A bit of rude things that happen to Magnus, Clary, and Simon.

During the daytime, Clary was at her art class doing a painting with the other students and she saw Jace sitting across her and she blush at how good looking he is. Then after a few minutes later, the teacher ask the students to stop what they are doing.

“Alright now students, let us see your paintings.” Said the teacher as she smiles.

Then the teacher look at each of the students paintings and she was so impressed at how they painted their paintings, then as she goes to Clary’s painting, she was so impressed at what Clary have painted.

Clary have painted a painting of a Shadowhunter with a werewolf, a vampire, a warlock, and a faerie around an alliance rune. The teacher was so impressed at the art work Clary have done.

“My Clary, now this is so wonderful, in all my years as a art teacher, you certainly made a masterpiece.” Said the art teacher as she smiles.

Then every student have all gather to look at Clary’s painting and they were really inspired at Clary’s painting as well, Clary was happy that everyone like her painting, and she hope that Jace would notice her and her painting.

But apparently Clary saw that Jace wasn’t with the group of students who are looking at her painting, and she saw Jace at the other side of the class talking to some pretty girls, and she got a bit upset about it.

Then the bell ring meaning that the class is over, and everyone have grab their stuff and about to head out. Then as Clary was about to go, she got out two tickets for the Spring Formal Dance.

You see, Clary’s cousin Cheryl is the party planning committee and she is planning the Spring Formal dance that is coming this month. Clary have both two tickets for her and her date, she wanted to ask Jace to the dance because she have always admire Jace since high school.

Then as Jace take a look at the tickets and she look at Jace, then she took a deep breath, and started to go to Jace, who is still talking to the girls, and tried to talk to him.

“Hello Jace. . . I wanted to ask you something.” Said Clary as she look at Jace.

But apparently as Clary tried to talk to Jace, he didn’t seem to notice her or didn’t even turn to look at her, as he kept on talking and flirting with the girls, and then Clary tried talk to Jace again.

“Excuse me Jace. . . I was wondering. . .” Asked Clary as she tried to speak to Jace.” If you would. . . Like to be my. . .”

Before Clary could finished her sentence, Jace started to walk past and push Clary away as the girls follow him, and Clary fell onto some blue and green paints that spill all over her clothes, and she was so hurt that Jace would do that, and he didn’t even say sorry.

Then Clary realize that she was all alone and she got up and wipe some of the paint off her, then she grab her bag and left the class. Somewhere at a accounting class, Simon was gathering his things because it was the end of his class.

They had a test today and Simon had the highest score on the test, and the teacher was so proud of him, then as he left the class, he saw Izzy talking to some of her friends near her locker and he started to feel completely nervous, that he started to take out two tickets for the Spring Formal Dance.

Simon have been planning on trying to ask Izzy to the Spring Formal Dance for months and he was hoping that Izzy might accept it. Then Simon took a deep breath, and then he started to go to Izzy, who is still talking to her friends at her locker, and then tried to talk to her.

“Hello Isabelle. . . I wanted to ask you something.” Said Simon as she look at Jace.” My name is Simon Lewis. . .”

But apparently as Simon tried to talk to Izzy, she didn’t seem to notice her or didn’t even turn to look at him as she kept on talking to her friends and laugh for a bit, and then Simon tried talk to Izzy again and invite her to the dance.

“Excuse me Izzy. . . I was wondering. . .” Asked Simon as he tried to get Izzy’s attention.” If you would. . . Like to be my. . .”

But before Simon could finished his sentence, all of a sudden, Izzy wasn’t looking where she was at, and she open her locker door so hard that it hit Simon right at the nose, and it cause him to walk a bit backwards and hold his nose.

Then he saw that he was bleeding after being hit by the locker door, but what hurt Simon more was that Izzy never even notice or even say sorry to him, not even her friends notice, then he started to walk away to meet up with his friends at the auditorium.

Meanwhile at the basketball court, Magnus was sitting at the bleachers seat as he was finishing up his homework for one of his classes, then he started to see Alec playing basketball with his team, and he didn’t have a shirt on.

Magnus blush at how Alec was playing basketball, and he made a basket and his team cheer for him. Magnus smile at how Alec win the game, and then he took out the two tickets for the Spring Formal Dance and he started to feel nervous.

You see, ever since when he found out that Alec is gay, he thought that maybe he could ask Alec to the dance and maybe could help Alec understand that it’s okay to be himself and shouldn’t be ashamed of what he is. Then as he saw Alec walk to the bleachers to get his towel, he took a deep breath and look at Alec.

“Hello Alexander.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

But apparently Alec didn’t hear Magnus talking to him as he wipe his sweat off with his towel and walks to his teammates. Magnus felt a bit hurt that Alec didn’t hear him or even look at him when he was talking to him. Then he tried to try again as he got up from the bleachers.

“Excuse me Alexander. . . I was wondering. . .” Asked Magnus as he tried to get Izzy’s attention.” If you would consider. . . to be my. . .”

But before Magnus could even finished his sentence to Alec, Alec wasn’t looking from behind him, and he throw the basket ball behind him, that it hit Magnus right at eye, and it cause him to fall to the ground and drop his stuff at the ground as he touch his eye.

Then he started to realize that he has a black eye from the basketball, but what hurt Magnus was that Alec never even notice or even say sorry to him, not even his teammates notice, then he grab his stuff and walk away to meet up with his friends at the auditorium.

Then after a few minutes later, Magnus have arrived and saw his friends sitting at the stage looking a bit messed up as well. Then Magnus went up to the stage and look at his friends.

“Hey guys.” Said Magnus as he sits down.

“Hey Magnus.” Said Clary as she looks at Magnus.” What happen to your eye?”

“Well, let’s just say I got hit by a basketball.” Said Magnus feeling upset.

“Looks like you guys don’t seem happy.” Said Maia as she look at her friends.

Magnus, Simon, and Clary all started to feel really upset that their crushes never even notice then as they feel really sad. Then they all hear the doors of the auditorium open, and they saw Cheryl with her girlfriend Toni with two girls beside them and a group of girls behind them.

The first girl next to Cheryl has long-straight hair, brown eyes, she wears a dark black blouse with flower designs on, blue jean jacket, a light pink skirt on, and has yellow heels on, she also has a black and white backpack around her shoulder. Her name is Ginger Lopez, she is one of Cheryl's best friend and minions.

The girl next to Toni has long straight black hair, brown eyes, she wears a dark purple dress with a yellow belt around the waist, has a flower clip on her hair, has black heels on, and she also has a black handbag. Her name is Tina Patel, she is Ginger's best friend, one of Cheryl's minions and best friend.

The girls behind them have leather jackets that says “Pretty Poisons” on the back and has some stylish gang outfits on. Then they all went up to the stage and look at Clary, Magnus, Simon, and Maia.

“Hey Cheryl.” Said Clary as she look at her cousin.

“Hey there my pretty cousin.” Said Cheryl as she look at Clary.” What happen to you and your friends?”

“Let’s just say that we had a bad.” Said Simon as he feel upset.

“What are you guys doing?” Asked Maia as she look at Cheryl and her gang.

“We were just looking over the decorations and the preparation for the big Spring Formal Dance that is coming up in a month.” Said Ginger as she smiles.

“Yeah, the Spring Formal Dance is going to huge.” Said Tina as she smiles.” We are hosting it at the plaza hotel.”

“And I have to say, you girls really know how to plan a great dance.” Said a Pretty Poison girl name Peaches and Ginger blush a bit.

“Yeah, my girlfriend know how to plan a party.” Said Toni as she kiss Cheryl’s cheek and Cheryl look at her cousin and friends.

“So why are you all upset?” Asked Cheryl as she looks at her cousin and her friends.

“Well, we were trying to give the Lightwood siblings to the present we made for them because we know how much they wanted it and really wanted to ask them to the dance, but somehow today when we tried, they just walk past us.” Said Clary as she explains.” Today at art class, I wanted to impress Jace by showing of my art talent, but before I could talk to him, he walk past me and kinda made me trip over some paint.”

“Oh my poor cousin.” Said Cheryl as she feels bad for Clary.

“That explains about the green paint on your clothes.” Said Ginger as she looks at Clary.

“When I was at my accounting class, I wanted to give Izzy my present that I made for her, but she pass me and bump into me without noticing me.” Said Simon as he explains.” And she went to her cheer squad like I wasn’t even there and before I could go up to her, she kinda swing her locker door at me and she didn’t even notice.”

“Oh ouch, that would’ve explain the bloody nose.” Said Tina as she look at Simon.

“And today, I was watching Alec’s basketball practice and I thought he was so cool, so I tried to went up to him and talk to him and give him my present I got for him, but he pass by me like I’m not there.” Said Magnus as he explains.” And as he leave with his team, he threw that basketball at me without noticing me, and the ball hit me right in the eye.”

“Oh, that would explain why your eye is a bit dark, I thought that you makeup on.” Said Cheryl as she looks at his face.” I think I got something for that, can one of you girls help out Clary and Simon?”

Then Magnus sits down as Cheryl digs into her purse and found an ointment to heal the bruise on his face, while Ginger is looking for a new outfit for Clary to wear and Peaches help Simon with his nose, and then Ginger started to look at Maia.

“Let me guess, your friends tried to talk to the Lightwood siblings?” Asked Tina as she looks at Maia.

“Yep.” Said Maia as she looks at Ginger.

“How many times has it been, like thirty times?” Asked Tina as she tried to guess.

“Actually it has been like fifty times they tried to talk to them.” Said Maia as she explains.

“Wow, how many months has it been?” Asked Tina as she look at Maia.

“Since freshman year in high school.” Said Maia as she explains.

“Oh boy, if you ask me, your friends are not the problem because they are awesome, it’s the Lightwood siblings that’s the problem.” Said Tina as she roll her eyes.

That got Maia to get really shock at what Tina said and a bit confused on why, while the others are helping Clary, Magnus, and Simon. Meanwhile at the basketball court, Alec is playing basketball with Jace and his team against Archie and his team.

Alec was dribbling the ball pass Reggie and Archie, then as Sweet Pea was blocking him, Alec pass the ball to Jace and he dribble pass Fangs and shoots the basketball over to the net.

“Alright, that ten points for us, and you guys only have nine.” Said Jace as he smirks.

Alec went to Jace and they both made fist bumps to each other and their teammates go to them and cheer, Izzy and her cheer squad all cheer for Alec, Jace and their teammates while Veronica, Betty, and their cheer squad goes to Archie and his teammates to cheer them up.

“That’s really amazing Alec and Jace.” Said Izzy as she smile at her brothers.” You guys are so amazing.”

“Izzy is right, you two were like a great team together.” Said Lydia as she smiles.

“Well, my boyfriend Archie will be able to beat you next time.” Said Veronica as she glance at Alec.

“Oh please, we beat Archie Andrews all the time, just face it we are awesome.” Said Alec as he smirks.

“Alright then, how about tomorrow we have a rematch?” Asked Archie as he stares at Alec with a competitive look.

“Alright then, but you are going to lose again.” Said Jace as he smirk.

“Fine, meet us at the basketball court at 3:00 p.m sharp!” Said Jughead as he look at Alec.

“Great, see you tomorrow!” Said Archie as he and his team left.

Then Archie left with Veronica, Jughead, Betty, and their team, leaving Alec all alone with Jace, Izzy and their team all alone in the basketball court.

“Oh please, they are never going to beat us tomorrow.” Said Raj as he smirks.

“Yeah, we are the greatest team ever.” Said Underhill as he smiles.

“Well, let’s all get a smoothie to celebrate are victory.” Said Lydia as she smiles.

“Alright give us a minute, we need to get our stuff first.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“Alright then, we’ll see you at the cafe in a bit.” Said Aline as she smiles.

“We’ll save you guys a seat.” Said Helen as she smiles.

That got the Lightwood siblings to smile at their team and they went to their lockers to get their stuff and go to the cafe to meet their teammates. Meanwhile inside the auditorium thats two minutes away from the basketball court, Cheryl, Toni, their minions, and the Pretty Poisons were helping Magnus, Clary, and Simon after what happen.

Cheryl have helped Magnus cure the black eye he had from the basketball Alec threw at him, Peaches was helping cleaning the blood from Simon’s nose, and Ginger found a outfit for Clary to wear so she could take off her clothes that is cover in paint.

Clary is now wearing a black lace detail dress on, and has black heels on. Then Ginger give Clary a bag to put her cover painted clothes in so she could take it home to wash them. Then Cheryl started to speak.

“Oh you poor dears, I can’t believe that the Lightwood siblings will do that to you.” Said Cheryl looking angry.

“Well, the thing is that they didn’t know what they did, and didn’t even see us.” Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

“Yeah, they don’t seem to notice us.” Said Clary looking really upset.

That got Cheryl, Toni, Maia, Cheryl’s minions, and the Pretty Poisons to feel really bad for Magnus, Clary, and Simon. Meanwhile Alec, Jace, and Izzy got their stuff ready and started to go to the cafe where their teammates are waiting for.

“You know, tomorrow we are going to beat Archie and his team again.” Said Jace as he smirk.

“Yeah, we are unstoppable, and we can’t be beat ever.” Said Alec as he smirks.

“Yeah, you guys are going to show them tomorrow.” Said Izzy as she smirks and her brothers smirk as well.

“I can’t believe that you guys are wasting your time with the Lightwood siblings.” Said a voice in the auditorium.

Then the Lightwood siblings have stop when they have heard a voice that mention their names, and they look at each other with confusion on their faces.

“What was that?” Asked Jace as he look at his siblings.

“I think it’s coming from the auditorium.” Said Izzy as she look at the doors to the auditorium.

“Let’s go see who is it.” Said Alec as he look at his siblings.

Then Alec, Jace, and Izzy have all started to go inside the auditorium and they saw Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia with Cheryl, Toni, her minions, and the Pretty Poisons up at the stage, then they hide somewhere they won’t see them, and they listen to their conversation.

“I don’t understand why you guys are wasting your time trying to talk to the Lightwood siblings.” Said Cheryl as she look at her cousin and friends.” They never care about the outcast, and they act like they are not there.”

“Yeah, they have always give the cold shoulder to every outcast in the university.” Said Toni as she roll her eyes.” You guys won't believe this, but no matter how hard the outcast want to talk or be nice to them, the Lightwood siblings always seem to ignore them and don’t even notice them.”

“We can quite easily believe that.” Said Clary as she roll her eyes.

“Ah, but remember my girl, even the Lightwood siblings have their own scams.” Said Peaches as she explains.

“What do you mean by scams Peaches?” Said Ginger as she looks at Peaches.

“I mean that apparently the Lightwood siblings are always focusing on their popularity and winning competition.” Said Peaches as she look at Ginger.

“Oh I see.” Said Peaches as she look at Ginger.

“So, why do you three try to talk to the Lightwood siblings?” Asked Cheryl as she look at Clary, Magnus, and Simon.

“Well, we just want to talk to them.” Said Magnus as he explains.

“But apparently they never seem to notice us.” Said Clary as she feels upset.

“And they never seem to care that we are there.” Said Simon as he look upset.

“Oh please, the Lightwood siblings are nothing but heartless people.” Said Tina as she roll her eyes.

“Yeah, the Lightwood family are known as the family that care about their reputation and their popularity.” Said Ginger as she explains.

“No matter what you guys do, they would never notice you.” Said Toni as she rolled her eyes.

“Wait, how did you guys know that?” Asked Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

“Cause the Lightwood siblings we know. . .” Said Cheryl as she started to walk to the middle of the stage.

“They are known as lone wolfs that care for themselves!” Said Ginger as she explains.

“They are selfish siblings that don’t care about the outcast!” Said Tina as she explains.

Then as soon as they said that, all of a sudden, soft jazz music have began to play, then Cheryl started to sing as Magnus, Clary, and Simon look at Cheryl.

_ Cheryl Blossom: They are Lightwoods _

_ But we love them _

_ Pulls a new scam  _

_ Every day _

_ They are Lightwoods _

_ We adore them _

_ And we know they’ll  _

_ Always stay that way _

_ They are Lightwood _

_ They are charmers _

_ They are sly ones _

_ They are balls _

_ They are Lightwoods _

_ And we love them _

_ Just don't expect them _

_ At your beck and call _

As Cheryl kept on singing, Magnus, Clary, and Simon all started to look at Cheryl as they have clutch themselves for comfort as he listen to Cheryl, while Alec, Jace, and Izzy were even listening while Cheryl kept on singing her song.

_ Cheryl Blossom: Listen _

_ You can never tell  _

_ When they’ll show up _

_ They gives you  _

_ Plenty of trouble _

_ I guess they’re just  _

_ A no 'count group _

_ Who would hit  _

_ You on the double _

_ They’re Lightwoods _

_ They are loner _

_ And there's nothing  _

_ More to say _

_ If they are Lightwoods _

_ Then who needs them _

_ We know they’ll  _

_ Always stay that way _

_ Listen darlings _

_ We know they’ll  _

_ Always stay that way  _

_ Pretty Poisons: We tried to help ya _

_ Cheryl Blossom: We know they’ll always  _

_ Stay that way _

Then after Cheryl have finished singing her song, Magnus, Clary, and Simon started look at Cheryl and the Pretty Poisons as they have started to feel like that maybe they are right, Alec, Jace, and Izzy are so popular that they don’t notice them since.

“Maybe you’re right Cheryl.” Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.” Maybe we might’ve waste our time trying to get the Lightwood Sibling attention.”

“Yeah, they never notice us anyway.” Said Clary as she feels upset.

“Let’s face it, they are so popular, in fact we are outcast, they don’t even know us or even talk to us.” Said Simon as he feels upset.

That got Maia to get really shock at what her friends have said, even the Lightwood siblings were also so shock that they even said it, it’s true that they are popular but they never ignore the outcasts, at least they thought they don’t.

“Told you so, I’m just looking out for you guys, the Lightwood siblings only care about their popularity and winning competition.” Said Cheryl as she look at the others.” They don’t even know that you guys are there because they think you’re invisible and they just think that the outcast are just nobodies.”

“We know that now, and I feel like we are wasting our time.” Said Magnus as he feels so upset.” Even I think I might’ve waste my time trying to talk to Alec cause he’s to proud and might as well stay inside the closet since he’s afraid to admit he’s gay.”

“You’re right about that Magnus, I just wanted to look after you guys because I don’t what you to get hurt.” Said Cheryl as she smiles.” In fact, we don’t want you to get heartbroken.”

“Yeah, the Lightwood Siblings only care about themselves and only talk to other students who are like them, they don’t talk to outcast.” Said Toni as she look at the others.” Heck, they don’t even invite them to their parties.”

“I guess you’re right Cheryl.” Said Clary as she looks at her cousin.

“I know I am Clary, I’m just looking out for you and your friends, now we have to go.” Said Cheryl as she smiles.” We have to make sure that the Spring Formal Dance is perfect.”

“Okay, thanks for the talk Cheryl.” Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

Cheryl smile at them as she hugs Clary, then she left with Toni and the Pretty Poisons to the auditorium to get the dance ready for next week, then as they left, Magnus, Clary, and Simon all look at the ground and started to feel sad about what Cheryl said about the Lightwood sibling and thought that she’s right, then Maia started to speak.

“Okay you guys, listen Cheryl is always wrong about everything she says to us. . .” Said Maia till she pause for a bit.” Okay. . . Technically she can be right about anything. . . But you can’t actually believe her.”

“Why shouldn’t we Maia?” Asked Magnus as he look at Maia.” Cheryl is right.”

“Yeah, I mean for the past few years since we were in high school, we really wanted to get the Lightwood siblings to know us, and even tried to meet them in person.” Said Clary as she feels upset.

“But no matter how hard we tried or no matter how we wanted to, they just completely ignore us, like we are in fact invisible and they only focused on their popularity.” Said Simon as he feels upset.

When they have said that, it got Maia to get really shock at what her friends are saying, even the Lightwood siblings were also so shock at what Magnus, Clary, and Simon are even saying. Then they started to take out the tickets they bought for the Spring Formal Dance and look upset.

“And besides, we really wanted to ask them to Spring Formal Dance.” Said Magnus as he look at the two tickets he got.” I mean, I wanted to ask Alec out to the dance, cause even though he is serious all the time, I can see that he is so sweet and cares for his family.”

“I wanted to ask Jace to the dance because he is cool, amazing, and even though he’s a ladies man, he is really the coolest and kindest person because he always sticks up for his friends and family.” Said Clary as she looks at the tickets.

“And I really wanted to ask Izzy to the dance because she’s beautiful, amazing, and even though she doesn’t see it, I see that’s she’s really smart no matter how she thinks of herself.” Said Simon as he look at the tickets.

When they said that, it got Alec, Jace, and Izzy to get so shock that they saw them for what they are on the inside, you see what nobody knows is that, all their life’s, the Lightwood siblings have never thought that there are some people that would see the real them inside.

“But you know what, they are never going to notice us anyway, so I’m not going to the dance.” Said Magnus as he feel upset.

“Yeah, I’m not going to the dance either.” Said Clary in a upset voice.

“Yeah, me neither.” Said Simon as he feels upset.

“What, but you guys have always plan on going to the dance for months, and you even have your outfits for it.” Said Maia as she look at her friends.

“We know, but apparently for the past few months we have been trying to ask the Lightwood siblings to the dance, and yet they kinda act like we aren’t there.” Said Magnus as he look at Maia.” I mean just today I was going to up to Alec and ask him to the dance, but he walk past me and didn’t know that he threw his basketball at me.”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask Izzy as well, but she didn’t seem to notice me, and she hit me with her locker door and didn’t even notice I was there.” Said Simon as he explain.

“And I wanted to ask Jace to the dance today at art class, but he just didn’t notice me and walk past me, he even spill some paint all over me when he saw those girls.” Said Clary as she took out her favorite shirt.” Now it looks like I have to clean this.”

Once they all have said that, it got Alec, Jace, and Izzy to get really shock that they wanted to ask them to the dance, and they started to remember what happen and felt a bit guilty. Then Magnus, Clary, and Simon took one last look at the tickets, and they did something that shock Maia and the Lightwood siblings.

Magnus, Clary, and Simon have all ripped up the tickets for the Spring Formal Dance and all the little pieces fall to the ground, and it got Maia and the Lightwood siblings to get really shock at what they did.

“Woah, I can’t believe that you guys actually did that.” Said Maia as she looks at her friends.

“Why shouldn’t we, Cheryl is right, the Lightwood siblings care about popularity and winning competition, they don’t notice outcasts like.” Said Magnus as he feels upset.

“Yeah, I mean we tried to ask them, even try to talk to them.” Said Simon as he look at Maia.

“But apparently they don’t even notice or they just ignore us.” Said Clary feeling upset.” Let’s just face the fact. . .”

“We are outcasts.” Said Magnus, Simon, and Clary together.

“And that’s what will ever be.” Said Magnus as he feels upset.“ Come on, let’s go home.”

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to leave to go home, then Maia look at the ripped tickets one last time and feel bad for her friends, and she started to follow them. Then after a few seconds later, the Lightwood siblings came out of their hiding place and they started to pick up some of ripped pieces of the tickets.

“I can’t believe that Clary Fairchild was going to ask me to the Spring Formal Dance.” Said Jace as he look at the ripped tickets.

“I couldn’t believe that Simon Lewis was actually going to ask me to be his date.” Said Izzy as she look upset.

“And I can’t believe that Magnus Bane wanted me to go with him to the dance.” Said Alec as he look so upset as he look at the ticket.” And now he doesn’t even want to go.”

“And it’s all because of Cheryl Blossom.” Said Izzy looking a bit angry.

“I can’t believe she say those things about us, and they actually believe her, and now they don’t even want to go to the dance.” Said Jace as he felt upset.

“This is all Cheryl’s fault, she was the one who said those things about us, and now we don’t have real actual dates for the dance.” Said Alec as he felt angry.” I can’t believe that she said that I was a coward and that hide in the closet and think that I can’t come out.”

Then Alec, Jace, and Izzy have all started to get really angry that Cheryl Blossom, her girlfriend, her minions, and the Pretty Poisons have said those things about them, but they are so upset that Magnus, Clary, and Simon were about to ask them to the dance, but after what Cheryl told, they decided not to go to the dance, and the Lightwood siblings don’t have real actual dates for the Spring Formal Dance.

But apparently what nobody knows was that a women in her early sixties was hiding behind the curtains of the stage and was listening to the whole conversation that the Pretty Poisons were talking about, and what Magnus, Clary, and Simon have said.

“So Magnus, Clary, and Simon all believe that they are outcast, and appeared that in Maia’s eyes she agrees with them.” Said they old lady as she still hide.” Well, I think their might be a way to help them, cause I don’t want them to go through that, like what happen with Charles.”

Then the elder women started to leave the stage so that she won’t get spotted by anyone else. Meanwhile Simon was driving his friends back home for the day, he already drop off Maia at her home and they say goodbye to her. Then Simon have arrived at Clary's house, and then Clary grab her stuff.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Said Clary as she hugs Magnus and Simon.

“See you tomorrow Biscuit.” Said Magnus as he look at Clary.

Then Clary started to get out of Simon’s van and went inside her house. Then a few minutes later, Simon have arrived at Magnus’s home, then Magnus have grab his bag and look at Simon.

"Alright, I'll see you and the girls tomorrow Simon." Said Magnus as look at Simon.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Magnus." Said Simon as he look at Magnus.

Then Magnus have exit Simon's van, then he started to go inside building, then as Magnus have arrived at his apartment, he went to his his bedroom, he started to go to his bathroom for a warm bath. Then after a hour later, Magnus got out of his bathroom after a warm bath, and he is in his pajamas and went to his makeup vanity.

Then as he wipe off his makeup, he went onto his bed and pull the covers to cover most of his body, then he started to look out of the window for a bit. Then Chairman Meow started to jump onto Magnus’s bed, and snuggle close to Magnus, and he smile at his cat and pet him gently.

"I don’t know what to do Chairman Meow, I wanted to go to the dance with Alec, but he doesn’t seem to notice me no matter what I tried to do." Said Magnus as he look at his cat.” But I guess it doesn’t matter now, I just ripped up the tickets, and I don’t even want to go anyway.”

Then Magnus started to turn off his lights, then he started to go to sleep as his cat sleep next to him, then as Magnus fell asleep, little did he and his friends know, is that they are going to take a blame that the Lightwoods and the others have done, and that their adventure might happen that could help them feel confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to warn you for a bit that the next chapter might get a bit ugly cause there is a big fight.


	4. Taking the Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwood Sibling have confronted Cheryl and her gang, and they end up in a big fight and broke a trophy case, and then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all taking them blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE  
> VIOLENCE FIGHTING

Later that night at the Lightwood Family Residents, the Lightwoods were coming back home looking still really upset after what happen when Cheryl said to Magnus, Clary, and Simon that it’s a waste of time trying to talk to them and that they wouldn’t want to go to the Spring Formal Dance with them.

“I can’t believe that Cheryl Blossom actually said that about us!” Said Izzy in a bit on anger and sadness.

“Yeah, and that she said to Magnus, Clary, and Simon that it’s just a waste of time asking us to the dance!” Said Jace in a bit of anger.

“And apparently Magnus, Clary, and Simon have all seem to listen to Cheryl, and decided to not go to the dance at all!” Said Alec in a bit of sadness.

Alec, Jace, and Izzy were all so upset after what happen today, apparently what Magnus, Clary, and Simon didn’t know was that the Lightwood Siblings have big secret crushes on them. Even though they were very popular, they seem to admire at how Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have each other’s back and help each other with their problems.

Jace has a huge crush on Clary Fairchild since high school, he had always admire how pretty Clary is with bright red hair flowing through the wind, he like how her bright green eyes sparkle like beautiful emerald jewels.

But what really made Jace admire Clary so much was that she is a great artist. He always see how Clary paints and draw one of her paintings, she always paints the greatest paintings that brings out many inspiration, and he have always had a crush on her since.

Izzy has a huge crush on Simon Lewis from the first moment she saw him during high school, she always seen boys that are either athletic, romantic, and boys and that’s what all girls like in a boy, but apparently Izzy started to develop a crush on Simon because he had something that no boy has.

Simon is smart, funny, and always help his friends no matter what the problem is. He also happens to be a great music writer, he writes one of the greatest songs and sings really amazing. Sometimes some of the others boys think he’s a nerd, but to Izzy, she thinks that he is awesome.

And finally, Alec Lightwood, the oldest of the Lightwood siblings, and the most popular guy in Alicante University, has a massive big crush on Magnus Bane. Alec doesn’t really show it to anyone, but deep down inside, he really admire Magnus since the first time he saw him in high school.

Alec have admire at how Magnus is talented while he is as kind as anyone could ever imagine, he like how Magnus helped out others whenever they have problems. He also love how Magnus sing and dance, he had always been since he first lay eyes on him.

But what made Alec really like Magnus so much was that Magnus didn’t care what he really is, and that he is proud to be bisexual, and that he didn’t care if he dates both boy and girl. Alec have also like how beautiful Magnus is with or without makeup, and ever wonder how he has such beauty.

The Lightwood Siblings love Magnus, Clary, and Simon with their hearts ever since and wanted to ask them out on a date, but the problem was that apparently they don’t know if Magnus, Clary, and Simon only like popular people.

So they thought that if they continued to be popular and win at every competition, they might be able to get their attention and might like them, but the Lightwood siblings didn’t know was that they like them and never noticed it.

And now that Cheryl have told them that it’s a waste of time trying to talk to them, they don’t want to go to the Spring Formal Dance, and now the Lightwood siblings don’t have dates for the dance, and they are angry that Cheryl Blossom is the one who made that happen.

Then after a few minutes later, they have arrived at their family residence mansion, then as they all went inside, the saw a woman sitting on a couch reading a book and a you g little boy around nine years old sitting on the floor watching tv.

The woman has long black hair tied into a half ponytail, brown eyes, has a emerald necklace around her neck, she wears a blue one long-sleeve shoulder off dress, and has black heels on. The women's name is Maryse Lightwood, she is Izzy, Jace, and Alec's mother.

The boy has brown hair, brown eyes, he wears a white shirt on, a grey zip up sweater on, dark blue jeans on, and black sneakers on. The boy’s name is Max Lightwood, he is Alec, Jace, and Izzy’s little brother, and Maryse’s youngest son.

Then when Maryse saw Alec, Jace, and Izzy coming into the house, she smile that her three children have return and look at them.

“Alec, Isabelle, Jace, welcome home.” Said Maryse as she smiles.” How was school?”

“It was great.” Said Alec still looking unhappy.

“Hey guys.” Said Max as he smiles.

“Hey Max.” Said Jace as he smiles a bit.

“Do you guys want to play some video games with me?” Asked Max as he smiles.

“Not tonight Max, we are not actually in the mood right now.” Said Izzy still looking upset.

Then Alec, Jace, and Izzy have all started to went up to their bedroom, leaving Maryse and Max looking so confused and a bit shock. Usually when they come home, the Lightwood siblings would always spend time with their mother and little brother after school.

But after what the Lightwood siblings have heard what Cheryl said to Magnus, Clary, and Simon they are really upset today, and the three of them have went up to their rooms, and then Max turn to his mother looking a bit confused.

“Mom, what’s wrong with them, they usually like to spend time with us.” Said Max as he look confused.

“I don’t know honey, they are never like this before, in fact I haven’t them this upset since when your father had an affair behind my back.” Said Maryse as she look at her son.

You see, before when Alec and his sibling were born, Maryse was in a loving relationship with Robert Lightwood. Robert Lightwood is one of the most respectful and most important member of the Lightwood family. He always brings honor to the family and work as hard as anyone could imagine.

When Maryse met Robert Lightwood during her years at Alicante University, they both started to become good friend, then soon they began to date and one day Robert ask Maryse to marry him when they were in Barcelona. 

Maryse accept it and they both got married after they graduated from Alicante University and they both live together happily, then they have their first born son which is Alec, and had their second born which is Izzy, and adopted Jace when he was ten years old. It was all normal and they became a happy family.

But as time went on, Maryse and Roberts relationship went a bit horrible and bitter, they would always fight so much over something they couldn’t agree on, and Maryse doesn’t know why Robert acted like that. Then she found out that Robert has been having an affair with another woman behind her back and he wanted to leave Maryse and her kids to be with her.

But then when Maryse got pregnant again with her youngest son Max, Robert started to change again, he decided to stay with Maryse and stop his affair to be with Maryse again, and when Max was born they became a happy family again. 

But then after when Max turn five years old, Maryse have realized that nothing has changed and Robert continue to have his affair with his mistress and he have always treated horribly to his children and expecting them to be perfect and not shame the Lightwood name.

He always pressure Alec, Jace, and Izzy to make sure that they don’t dishonor the Lightwood family, he always pressure Jace to make sure that he won’t make any mistakes so he could be a perfect fighter, he always pressured Izzy to make sure that she doesn’t slack off or get weak by anybody who see’s her wrong.

But Robert always pulls the most pressure on Alec, when he came out that he’s fat, his mother and sibling don’t mind and still love, but Robert didn’t like it at all, and he put on too much pressure on Alec making sure that he won’t be a burden and making him do everything to make him straight.

Maryse didn’t like it one bit at how Robert is treating her children so awfully and how he always hurt Alec so much, he even treated Max so horribly when he was just a kid and never show any love to any of them since then.

But the thing is that Maryse never told Alec, Jace, or Izzy that Robert has been having an affair behind her back, because they always worships Robert and seem him like a hero even though he puts the pressure on them, she could bare it but she knew it will destroy them. But apparently the secret about Roberts affair didn’t last much longer when they were in high school.

When Alec, Jace, and Izzy were in their sophomore year in high school, they were a bit upset that their father never spends time with them and that he is always at his work and late night meetings, and they started to feel like he was lying to them.

Then one day, when they were about to go back home after school, they saw Robert walking down the sidewalk going somewhere, which got them confused and a bit shock that their father is going somewhere besides work.

So they follow him to where he was going, and they saw that their father is going to a hotel, so when they saw him entering the hotel, the three of them started to go inside the hotel to find out what Robert is doing, and then they saw that he went to a night club.

Then they started to sneak past the guards and saw Robert with one of his friends and the women who he has been having an affair with, then they started to hear Robert about his opinions about his family.

He told his friends that he despises Maryse so much, that he only married her to relive his family name, he told his friends that he never care for his children, like he hated how he and Maryse adopted Jace and should’ve left him to starve.

He said that he never appreciated Izzy and thinks that she is such a bit of a whore and think that she’s ugly and never worth for boys to date, and he said that he hated Alec so much because he was gay, and believe he is a disappointment and will never be a great soldier to his eye.

When Robert said that, it got Alec, Jace, and Izzy to get really sad and hurt that their own father have said that, but apparently Robert said something so horrible, that it really made so sad and angry at what their father have said.

Robert told his friends that he have really hated Max from the moment he was born, and he said that if Max was never born, he would’ve left Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Izzy a long time ago, and then he started to kiss his mistress right in from of Alec, Jace, and Izzy.

Apparently Alec, Jace, and Izzy were so heartbroken after what Robert have said, that they all storm out of the club and left to go home. After they arrived back home, they told Maryse of what they saw and what Robert have said, but apparently she told her children that she knew and break down crying in front of them.

Alec, Jace, and Izzy all hug Maryse for comfort after she told them, and they have all realized that they can’t be with Robert anymore since he was the one who tarnished the Lightwood name.

So when Robert came back home, Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Izzy have all confronted him about his affair, of course Robert knew that Maryse know, but he was so shock that his children knew about it.

Of course he thought that Maryse told them, but the revealed that they follow him and heard everything what he have just said. Robert was really shock and try to come up with an excuse but they want to hear it and decided that they don’t ever want him near them, their mother, or their little brother Max anymore.

So Maryse decided to get a divorce with Robert and she have kick him out of the house for good. After she got her divorced all signed, she inherited all the money and business and Robert gets nothing in return after what he had done to the Lightwood Family Bane, she was happy that her children are now happy.

But then after when Maryse got the family business, she decided to change that and decided to open up a bakery since she loves to bake sweet treats. After she open it, it became a huge success and she did everything she could to help her children be happy.

“I believe that this has something to do to what happen at the university today.” Said Maryse as she look upstairs.

“What do you think it is mom?” Asked Max as he look at Maryse.

“I don’t know, but maybe we will find out later.” Said Maryse as she look at her youngest son.

But apparently everything seems to be quiet and a bit awkward, during dinner time, the Lightwood siblings just eat their food silently, which is weird for Maryse cause they usually like to talk at the table. Maryse knee that something is wrong and decided to figure out what it is.

Then after dinner, Maryse started to go to Alec’s bedroom to see if something is wrong, then as she was about to enter, she heard some banging sound coming inside of Alec’s bedroom.

Then Maryse open the door and saw Alec punching a punching bag, he was shirtless and all sweating after some punches, apparently Maryse have never seen Alec so worked up, and she was getting worried that he might hurt himself.

“Alec, sweetheart are you okay. . . Alec, please calm down honey. . .” Said Maryse as she tried to get Alec’s attention but Alec wasn’t listening to her.” Alec, please try to calm down. . . You look a bit worn out. . . Please calm down or you will. . .”

But before Maryse could even finish her sentence, Alec have lunch the punching bag so hard that it fly behind and it came so fast, that it hit Alec so hard, that it made him fall to the ground as Maryse have wince in pain.

“Hurt yourself.” Said Maryse as she finish her sentence.

Then Maryse have started to go to Alec and help him up, then Maryse started to lead Alec to his bed, and then Alec started to sit down on his bed while he was breathing heavily, and then Maryse give Alec a towel to wipe out his sweat.

“Alec, are you okay?” Asked Maryse as she look at Alec.

“I’m okay mom.” Said Alec as he wipe his sweat off.

“No your not Alexander, something is wrong because today you, Jace, and Izzy have been really quiet lately, and I never seen you this angry before.” Said Maryse as she look at Alec.” And to be honest, I was a bit scared at how you punch that punching bag so hard.”

“Sorry it’s just that I’m so angry about what happen today!” Said Alec as he look so angry that he could almost explode.

“What happen today?” Asked Maryse as she look at Alec.

“Well, today Izzy, Jace, and I were about to meet our team at the cafe to celebrate our victory after we won our basketball game against the Downworlder gang, you know like we always do.” Said Alec as explains.” But before we were about to leave, we heard Cheryl, her girlfriend, and her gang of Pretty Poisons talking to Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild, and Simon Lewis.”

“Oh I see, so what’s the problem with that?” Asked Maryse as she look a bit confused.

“Well, the problem was that apparently Magnus Bane was going to ask me to the Spring Formal Dance that coming up in one month, and even Clary and Simon was going to ask Jace and Izzy to the dance.” Said Alec as he got up from his.

“Oh, well that’s really great Alec.” Said Maryse as she got up.” But what’s the problem with that, I’m not seeing how it could be a big problem with that?”

“Here’s the problem mom, apparently they were going to ask us, but apparently Cheryl told them that we only care about our popularity and winning competition, and that we think that the outcast are just nobodies.” Said Alec as he stomps around in anger.” She and her friends told them that it’s a waste of time trying to ask me, Izzy, and Jace to dance.”

“Oh, I see.” Said Maryse as she understands.

“And the worst part is that Magnus, Clary, and Simon actually believe her, and they decided not to ask us to the dance and not even go!” Said Alec as he look really angry.” And now because of Cheryl Blossom, we don’t have actually real dates to the dance!”

Then after Alec finished explaining what had happen, he started to fall down to his bed with his face on the pillow. Maryse started to look at how upset Alec is right now, so sit one on side of the bed, and rubs his back gently to calm him down.

“Oh Alec, I’m sure everything will be okay, maybe you guys will find other dates.” Said Maryse as she smiles.

“Mom, we don’t want other dates, the truth is that I wanted to go to the dance with Magnus!” Said Alec as he feel upset.” And now thanks to Cheryl, I want be able to go with him!”

“Oh dear, well Alec maybe there is a reason for that, what did you hear during their conversation?” Asked Maryse as she look at Alec.

“Well, after why Cheryl and her gang left, Magnus said that he was going to go up to me and ask me to the dance, but I walk past him and didn't know that I threw his basketball at him.” Said Alec as he explains.

“Is that true Alec?” Asked Maryse as she look at Alec.

“Well, yeah.” Said Alec as he look guilty and falls down to the hot tub.

Then when Maryse have saw how guilty Alec look, she finally realized why, she knew how Alec, Jace, and Izzy are so focused on their popularity, their studies, and winning competition, that sometimes they don’t know that they’re some people who care about them in the inside.

“Alec, I’m sure it won’t be that awful.” Said Maryse as she look at Alec.

“It is awful mom, I was so selfish that I didn’t know what had happen, and now I think I might lose my chance with Magnus Bane now!” Said Alec in frustration.

“Alec, I’m sure tomorrow will be okay, why don’t you get some rest, I’ll bet that tomorrow will be okay.” Said Maryse as she smiles.

Then Maryse kiss Alec on his forehead and then she started to leave his room as she closed the door, then Alec started to lay down on his bed as he pull the bed sheets over his waist and turn off his lights, then he look up at the ceiling a frown a bit.

‘Magnus Bane was going to be my date to the Spring Formal Dance, and Cheryl Blossom ruin my chance, well tomorrow she’s going to deal with me and my sibling when we see her.’ Thought Alec as he fell asleep.

Then the next morning at Magnus’s loft, Magnus is in his bedroom getting ready to go to Alicante University. He is now wearing a black long-sleeve tight shirt on, has black pants on, has a black belt around his waist, and has black boots on. He also has light eyeshadow on, black eyeliner, and has a bit of gel on his hair.

“You know something Chairman Meow, maybe I shouldn’t listen to Cheryl’s advice.” Said Magnus as he look at his cat.” I mean I know she’s protecting me, Clary, and Simon, but maybe we shouldn’t give up.”

Then Chairman Meow purr at Magnus as he rub his head at Magnus arm, and Magnus smiles at his cat and pet him gently, then Magnus phone ring and saw a message from Simon that he, Clary, and Maia are waiting for him outside.

Then Magnus grab his black coat and then he grab his bag, as he pet his cat one last time, Magnus started to leave his bedroom and left his apartment. Then Magnus exit the building and saw Simon’s van, then Clary open the door, and Magnus have enter the van as he sits down.

Clary is wearing a black sheer striped mesh shirt on, has a dark green leather jacket on, has a dark blue coated hem jeans on, a silver chain belt belt around her waist, and black leather ankle boots on.

Maia is wearing a black lace-up back top on, she has a black and red leather mini skirt on, has a silver crescent moon necklace around her neck, and she has brown ankle boots on.

“Good morning guys.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Hey Magnus, how are you doing?” Asked Clary as she smiles.

“I’m doing great.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” How about you guys?”

“We’re all fine, now let’s get to Alicante University, before we all get detention for being late.” Said Simon as he look his friends.

That got the others to agree as well and then Simon started to drive them to Alicante University. Meanwhile at Alicante University, Alec have enter the building with Izzy and Jace on both his sides, and they look like they are going to find someone.

Alec is wearing a dark green muscle shirt on, has a black leather jacket on, has black pants on, and has black leather boots on. He also have black leather fingerless gloves on.

Jace is wearing a grey muscle shirt on, has a silver chain necklace with a ring around his neck, has a black leather jacket on, has dark blue pants on, and black boots on.

And Izzy is wearing a black sleeveless shirt on, has a dark brown leather jacket on, has a serpent bracelet on her wrist, has black ripped pants on, and black ankle boots on.

“I swear, when I get my hands on Cheryl Blossom, she’s going to regret it!” Said Alec in anger.

“Yeah, she may have mess with us all the time, but she really cross the line this time!” Said Izzy in anger.

“Hey guys, there she is!” Said Jace as he point at another direction.

The Lightwood siblings all turn to see Cheryl at her locker with her girlfriend Toni, her two minions Tina and Ginger, and the rest of the Pretty Poisons.

Cheryl is wearing a red ribbed short sleeved side tie mini dress on, has a black spider brooch pin on, has a black choker with cherry gem pendant around her neck, she has her black leather jacket on, and has gingham wrap ankle tie heels on.

Toni is wearing a navy blue and plaid cropped camisole top on, has black studded cut off shorts on, black plaid leggings on, has her black leather jacket with her, and has black leather boots on.

Tina is wearing a black embellished button-front collared mini dress on, she has a light blue cardigan on, and has blue wedge heels on.

Ginger is wearing a navy blue bow neck bib dress, she has a light pink cardigan on, and has pink strap heels on.

Peaches is wearing a black asymmetric one long-sleeved crop top on, she has her black leather jacket on, she has black shorts with a black belt attached, has black thigh high boots on.

And the rest of the Pretty Poisons are either wearing some dresses with leggings or other biker like outfits, along with their black leather jackets on.

Then as soon as Alec have saw Cheryl at her locker, all he could feel inside of him is so much anger inside of him, and then he, Jace, and Izzy all started to stomp towards her, and then he started to slam her locker door shut, which have got the others attention.

“Well what do you know, the Lightwood siblings, to what do we own this honor?” Asked Cheryl as she smirks.

“Cut the shit Cheryl Blossom, we are about to have a smack down, and you are not going to like my bad side!” Said Alec in anger.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Cheryl as she look at her girlfriend and smirk.

“Don’t you dare play stupid with us Cheryl Blossom!” Said Izzy in anger.

“We all saw you yesterday when you and your gang here were talking to Clary, Magnus, and Simon, and what you did is not acceptable!” Said Jace in anger.

“Oh, you guys were spying on us, that’s kind of a shock.” Said Toni as she smirks.

“Ha ha ha, good one TT!” Said Cheryl as she smirks.

“Thanks babe.” Said Toni as she smiles.

“Okay, don’t play stupid Cheryl Blossom, what you said to Magnus about me being a coward and staying hidden in the closet is unacceptable!” Said Alec in anger.

“Oh please, classy as always Alec Lightwood, you never seem to notice Magnus Bane at all.” Said Cheryl as she look at Alec.

“That doesn’t matter Cheryl, I wanted to go with Magnus Bane to the Spring Formal Dance!” Said Alec in anger.

“I wanted to go Clary Fairchild to the dance!” Said Jace in anger.

“And I wanted to be Simon Lewis’s to the dance, but after what you said to them yesterday, now we won’t have that chance!” Said Izzy as she glared at Cheryl.

“Oh really, well the the is that they have been trying to, but since you guys were so focus on your popularity and winning competition, you don’t seem to care that they are there at all.” Said Cheryl as she crosses her arms.” I only wanted to protect them from getting their hearts broken.”

“But what you said about us is wrong Cheryl, and now because of you, we don’t have dates for the dance!” Said Alec in anger.

“Ha, that’s just really rich Alec Lightwood.” Said Cheryl as she rolled her eyes.” Just curious, were you about to come out, or are you nothing but a homophobic coward?”

When Cheryl have said that, it got everyone to gasp in shock at what Cheryl have said, even her girlfriend Toni is shock and a bit impressed at what she said. But apparently Alec was so angry at what Cheryl.

“Excuse me?!” Said Alec in anger.

“I’m just saying, Magnus was proud of himself for who he is, but you of course are to much of a coward to come out and I can’t even imagine at how you could be able to handle yourself.” Said Cheryl as she smirk at Alec.

“THAT’S IT!” Shouted Alec in anger and throw his bag on the ground.

Then all of a sudden, Alec started to tackled Cheryl to the ground, much to the others shock, and apparently Cheryl have started to slap and punch Alec to get him off of her.

“HEY, GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK!” Said Cheryl in anger.

“Hey, hey your stupid brother off of my girlfriend!” Said Toni as she glared at Izzy and Jace.

“Hey, your stupid girlfriend started it!” Said Izzy as she glared at Toni.

“OKAY, THAT’S IT!” Said Toni as she throw her bag to the ground.

Then Toni and Izzy both started to fight, while Peaches started to fight Jace, and then things have started to get a bit ugly while the Pretty Poisons, Tina, and Ginger were all watching the fight.

“Should we do something?” Asked Ginger looking a bit worried.

“Well, not yet, let’s just enjoy the show.” Said Tina as she look at Ginger.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the university, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia all enter the university and as they all walk down the hallways, Maia started to look at Magnus, Clary, and Simon and started to speak.

“Hey guys, what are you going to do now that you don’t want to go to the Spring Formal Dance?” Asked Maia as she look at her friends.” I mean, if you guys are not going, then I’m not going either, cause we are all friends.”

“Thanks Maia, we all decided we could do something instead of going to the dance.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” And I decided that I’m not going to give up on trying to talk to Alec.”

“Yeah, I thought of it too, and I decided to try to talk to Jace.” Said Clary as she smiles.

“Yeah, me too with Izzy.” Said Simon as he smiles.

“Wow, really guys, what made you guys change your mind?” Asked Maia as she look at her friends.

“Well, we all know that Cheryl is trying to protect us, but maybe we shouldn’t just give up like that.” Said Magnus as he look at Maia.

“Yeah, we should just try again.” Said Clary as she smiles.

That got Maia to smile at her friends that they won’t give up, and then as they all walk down the hallways, they all started to hear some banging sounds coming from the other side of the hallways, which have got them a bit confused.

“What was that?” Asked Simon looking confused.

“I think it’s coming from over there.” Said Clary as she points at the other side of the hallway.

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to g to where the sound is coming from, and then as they arrived, they saw Alec, Jace, and Izzy fighting with Cheryl, Toni, and Peaches while the Pretty Poisons were just watching the fight.

“Oh my god, what going on with them?” Asked Magnus in shock.

“I don’t know, but this can’t be good at all.” Said Maia looking worried.

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT CHERYL BLOSSOM!” Shouted Alec in anger.” BECAUSE OF YOU, WE DON’T HAVE REAL ACTUAL DATES FOR THE DANCE!”

“WELL, YOU GUYS DON’T DESERVE TO BE WITH MAGNUS, CLARY, OR SIMON SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE THEM YOU HOMOPHOBIC COWARD!” Shouted Cheryl in anger.

Then as they all kept fight, Cheryl and Alec weren’t looking where they were going, that they both bump into a big trophy case, which have cause it to fall and break. It cause the fighting to stop and look at the trophy case.

“Oh great, now you guys have done it.” Said Tina as she started to feel a bit scared about this.

Then the others started to get really a bit scared of what will happen, then all of a sudden a old women around her fifty’s have started to come after when she have heard the trophy case broke.

The woman has brown hair, brown eyes, she wears a white blouse, a black blacked coat on, has black slacks pants on, and black heels on. The women’s name is Imogen Herondale, and she’s the principal of Alicante University.

“What is going on here?” Asked Principal Imogen as she saw the trophy case.” And what happen to the trophy case?”

“It was all Cheryl Blossom’s fault!” Said Alec as he spoke.

“What, your the one who tackle me in the first place!” Said Cheryl as she glared at Alec.

“Enough, now then tell me who broke the trophy case?” Said Principal Imogen

Apparently Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia all saw how upset they all look, and deep down they don’t want all of them to get in trouble, so as they all look at each other and agree, they started to go to Imogen and Magnus spoke first.

“It was us!” Shouted Magnus as he spoke.

When Magnus have took the blame, it got everyone to look at Magnus in shock, they didn’t know that he was there, and then Clary started to speak.

“Yeah, it was actually us!” Said Clary.

“We are the one who broke the trophy case.” Said Simon as he explains.

“Yeah, it was us.” Said Maia as she spoke.

Apparently the Lightwood siblings, Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, Peaches, and the Pretty Poisons were all so shock that Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia are all taking the blame, and the Principal Imogen look at them with a little bit of seriousness.

“I see, I want you four in my office now.” Said Principal Imogen.

That got everyone to get really shock at what Principal Imogen have said, but Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia all understand and follow her to the principal office, but little did they all know is that their adventure will soon begin.


	5. Finding the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all received their detention, and they all have found the Jumanji game and have started their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> A BIT OF STRONG LANGUAGE

Meanwhile at Principal Imogen’s office, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia were all sitting down as they all wait for Principal Imogen to give them there punishment. They all took the blame that they all broke the trophy case when it was Cheryl and Alec who broke it when they were fighting.

“I can’t believe that we all have to take that blame!” Said Maia as she look upset.” Seriously, why do we have to take the blame in the first place?”

“I don’t know, I guess deep down I don’t want my cousin to get into trouble.” Said Clary as she looks at Maia.

“Yeah, but why are we taking the blame for the Lightwood siblings, I thought you guys think it might be a waste of time.” Said Maia as she look at her friends.

“We know, but I just feel like deep down, we really want to give another chance to get them to notice us.” Said Simon as he look at Maia.

“Yeah, but look what it cost us.” Said Maia looking so upset.

“Yeah, well no matter anyway.” Said Magnus as he look at his friends.

Then after a few minutes later, while Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia were all sitting at the office waiting, Principal Imogen came out of her office.

“Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild, Simon Lewis, and Maia Roberts, you can come in my office now.” Said Principal Imogen as she looks at the four.

Then they all grab their bags and went into Principal Imogen’s office, then as they sit their stuff down, they all sit down in front of Imogen’s desk, then Principal Imogen grab four folders and then she started to sit down at her desk.

“Well, this is a very nice group here.” Said Imogen as she looks at Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia.” I suppose that I welcome you to detention.”

“Principal Imogen, we just want to say we are so sorry.” Said Simon as he spoke.

“Yeah, it was accident.” Said Clary as she spoke.

“Yeah, I mean we can pay for the trophy case.” Said Magnus as he look at Principal Imogen.

“Oh that’s okay, I know that you four never broke the trophy case.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.

When Principal Imogen have said that, it got Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to get really shock at what she said. They thought that Principal Imogen wouldn’t find out that Alec and Cheryl were the ones who break the trophy case.

“Wait a minute, how did you know that?” Asked Maia looking really shock.

“Well, the truth is that I was watching the whole thing, and I must be really honest, I have never thought that Alec Lightwood will tackle Cheryl Blossom.” Said Principal Imogen as she look at bit shock.

“Well, if you knew that we didn’t break the trophy case, then why are we here?” Asked Magnus looking confused.

“Well, the truth is that I wanted to ask you all to come to my office because I wanted to talk to you about something important.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.

“Are we in trouble for something, besides the trophy case of course.” Said Simon as he look nervous.

“Of course not, if fact I wanted to talk to you about your social life.” Said Principal Imogen as she grab the four folders.

“Our social life?” Asked Maia in a bit of confusion.

“Of course, you see I have been looking at your records for the past year and I was really amazed at how you are doing, but of course there are some conflicts you have.” Said Principal Imogen as she grab Maia’s folder.

“Our social life?” Asked Maia looking confused.

“Of course Ms. Roberts, for example, your record says that you are bright and smart girl, you work at a bar every night to help you and your grandmother, you have amazing friends of course, you got good grades in your classes, and you are bit of a video-game girl.” Said Principal Imogen as she read Maia’s records.” But you also have a horrible past about how your big brother always abuse you so much that your parents never pay attention to you, and after when he almost tried to kill you, you live with your grandmother since then, and you have problems trying to connect with other people, other then your friends.”

When Principal Imogen have finished reading Maia’s record, it got Maia to get a bit upset of how she use to remember how her parents always pay attention to her big brother and ignore her, and how her brother always abuse her. Then one day, Maia’s brother almost tried to kill her, till Luke save her, and then she started to live with grandmother after she got a restraining order against her parents.

“I’m so sorry that happen to you Maia.” Said a Principal Imogen as she look at Maia with sympathy.

“Thank you Principal Imogen, it’s okay my grandmother treats me right.” Said Maia as she smile a bit.

“Now Simon Lewis, your records say that you are a very smart student here in Alicante University, you very smart at any accounting class, you also make great music and you are bit of a musician, you also have a great relationship with your mother and sister.” Said Principal Imogen as she reads Simon’s records.” But you also had some conflicts that kinda involves you being bullied for being a nerd, and that after when your father died, your mother started to drink and almost died in an accident when she got drunk.”

That got Simon to remember how his mother use to drink so many times and go to bars when his father died, and how he remembered when he was bullied all the time because he was different from the other kids. And Clary hold Simon’s hand for comfort and Simon smile at Clary.

“I’m sorry about your father Simon Lewis.” Said Principal Imogen as she look at Simon with sympathy.

“Thank you Principal Imogen, my mother is doing fine right now.” Said Simon as he smile a bit.

“Clary Fairchild, your records say that you are a very kind and creative girl, you were able to draw and paint many find drawings since you were in grade school, you were only to very smart at any history of arts and artists, you come the Fairchild family, who are know to be creative artists and their beauty, and always understand about their ancestors tradition and help Downworlders back then when Shadowhunter’s existed.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.” But apparently your father is Valentine Morgenstern and he experimented on your big brother that you never knew, and you have problem trying to fit in with the other students who’s ancestors are known as Shadowhunter’s.”

That got got Clary to get a bit upset, her family are known as creative and know for their looks, but she has trouble connected with the other’s because of what her father has done in the past, and Magnus rubs her shoulder gently.

“And Magnus Bane, your records say that you are the most brightest, smartest, and most talented student here in Alicante University, you are a very talented dancer, very great at knowing about every single history, and you also happens to have very great taste in fashion, and you have a great relationship with your father since you were a boy.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.” But of course, your past is the worst since when you were a kid, your stepfather killed your mother when you were just a young boy, and you have trouble trying to find your perfect soulmate since what happen to your last one.”

When Principal Imogen have finished reading Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia’s records, the four of them began to feel a bit upset, they may have some good times when they grow up, but somethings in their childhood can be rough for them and wanted to forget them.

“I do feel really sorry that you all had rough past, and I know how that feels, I lost my son a long time ago along with his wife and child.” Said Principal Imogen as she feels upset as well.

“Oh, we are sorry for your loss Principal Imogen.” Said Clary as she feel sympathy for Imogen.

“Thank you my dear, I’m alright now, but you know I have been watching over you four for the past year, and I’ve notice you never joined some of the other students.” Said Principal Imogen as she look at Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia.

“Well because they only like to hangout with people who are just like them.” Said Simon as he look upset.

“I don’t see what the problem is that, I mean here in Alicante University, we have the greatest clubs and the most faithful students here.” Said Principal Imogen as she look at the four.

“The problem is that the school may be amazing and has great information about it, but the thing is that many students here like to hangout with other students who are just like them and who study in the same classes.” Said Clary as she explains.

“There is a list of groups that some students like to hangout with.” Said Maia as she explains.

“For example, there’s are many types of groups that students like to hangout with like: the popular’s, the jocks, the fashionista’s, the drama’s, the eco kids, the rock kids, the science geeks, the debate students, the musicians, the artists, the geeks, the biker gang, and lastly the nerds.” Said Magnus as he explains.

“Those are the groups that some of students who worship their Shadowhunter ancestor, and for the the students who worship their Downworld ancestors they have four types of groups that they like to hangout with.” Said Maia as she explains.

“For example, there is the vampire group, also known as the “Children of the Night,” a group that likes to carry out their studies and tradition for the vampire ancestors, and they join groups that represents the vampires like the catholic’s, the rich, and the cultural groups.” Said Simon as he explains.

“Then there is the werewolf group, also known as the “Children of the Moon,” a group that likes to carry out their honor and tradition of the ancestors who are werewolves, and they join groups that represents the werewolves like the jocks, the rockers, and the biker gangs.” Said Maia as she explains.

“Then there is the warlock group, also known as the “Children of Lilith,” a group that likes to carry out the respect and honor of their ancestors who are warlocks, and they join groups that represents the warlock’s like the fashionistas, the science geeks, and the literature’s.” Said Magnus as he explains.

“And finally there is the Faeries group, also known as the “Fair Folk,” a group that are associated with the beauty of angels and the viciousness and malevolence of demons, and they join groups that represents the Faeries like the eco-students, the artists, and the musicians.” Said Clary as she explains.” I know them for a fact because my family “The Fairchild’s” have always had a great history with them, along with other Downworlders.”

“Well, you all seem to know so much about history and your own ancestor.” Said Principal Imogen as she look at the four.

“That’s true, but our problem is that the reason why we don’t socialize other people is because they always do things their families do and always do the same way and same tradition that the other students are doing here because they are the same.” Said Magnus as he explains.

“Yeah, everyone here in the school wanted to hangout with the same group because of what they are on the outside.” Said Simon as he explains.

“But the four of us, we want to hangout with people who don’t care of what they are on the outside, but who they really are in the inside.” Said Clary as she explains.” And we want to show people of who we really are on the inside.”

“But apparently since everyone only care about what they are in the outside, they always seem to ignore us and we sometime feel like outcast.” Said Maia as she explains.

When Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all finished speaking, Principal Imogen was so amazed and surprised at the four of them, in all her years of being the principal in the university, she never met any students who care about who they are on the inside. Then Principal Imogen cleared her to get their attention and started to speak.

“I see what your problems, and I think I can help you, you're all here for a reason.” Said Principal Imogen as she looks at them.” This is what you are thinking about: Who you are in this moment in time, and who you want to be, and you decide how you're gonna spend your life.”

When Principal Imogen have said that, it got Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to look at their principal have said that, no one has been able to understand them, besides Clary’s cousin and her gang, and then Principal Imogen smile at them.

“Fortunately there is no better place for self-reflection than detention.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.

“Wait what?!” Said Maia in shock.

“Detention?!” Asked Clary as she look shock.

“Wait a second, why are we all getting detention?” Asked Magnus looking confused.

“Yeah, you knew that we didn’t break the trophy case.” Said Simon as he look nervous.

“I know, but apparently you all have to take the blame for people who actually did break it, and I must say that’s really kind of you.” Said Principal Imogen.” But you all know that a lie is a lie, even if you are trying to help someone.”

“I guess we didn’t know that.” Said Clary as she look at her friends.

“Well, now you all do, come with me, I know a perfect place for your detention.” Said Imogen as she smiles.

Then as Principal Imogen started to leave her office, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all grabbed their stuff and started to follow their principal to know what detention they are getting. Then after a few minutes later, they have arrived at a big class room that look like it hasn’t been cleaned in a while.

“Wow, now this is a really dirty classroom.” Said Maia as she look at the classroom.

“Yes, you see this is your detention, we were supposed to get a new history teacher by the end of the month.” Said Principal Imogen as she look at the others.” You are all going to clean the classroom as spotless as you can.”

“You mean like the whole classroom?” Asked Simon as he look a bit confused.

“Yes, and while you clean the classroom, I want you to try to think of what kind of people you really want to be.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.” And now if you all excuse me, I’m going to pay for a new trophy case, besides the old trophy case need to be replace anyway.”

“How were able to get that kind of money?” Asked Clary looking confused.

“Let’s just say that Edom University have own us a lot of money after what happen two months ago.” Said Principal Imogen as she smiles.” And let’s just say that the students have done many pranks so many times, the principal has been receiving many complaint calls from other schools.”

“Wow, now that’s impressive.” Said Magnus as he look shock.

“Now, start cleaning the classroom, I’ll be in my office all day long.” Said Principal Imogen as she started to leave.” Cause I have nothing better to do.”

Then as Principal Imogen have left the classroom, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all put their stuff down aside, then they have grab one of the cleaning supplies, and then they all started to clean the classroom during their detention.

Meanwhile at the basketball court, the Shadowhunter gang and the Downworlder gang waiting for Alec, Jace, Izzy, Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, and the Pretty Poisons to start their rematch. They have been waiting for like a half hour, and none of them have came.

“Okay, where are they, they are never this late.” Said Archie as he look confused.

“I have no idea, they are always on time for any of our rematch.” Said Lydia as she look confused.

Then after a few minutes later of waiting, Alec, Jace, Izzy, Cheryl, Toni, Tina, Ginger, and the Pretty Poisons have all arrived at the basketball court, and then they all got up from their seats.

“Finally you guys, we have been like waiting for you an hour.” Said Archie as he look at the others.” Let’s start our rematch, so we could prove. . .”

But before Archie could finished his sentence, he saw that Alec has a bruise on his cheek, and Cheryl looked a little rough up, while Izzy, Jace, Toni, and Peaches look like they were all in a big fight.

“Woah, what happen to you guys?” Asked Archie as he and the others look a bit shock.

“Don’t ask.” Said Alec as he frown a bit.

“Okay, well let’s start our game then.” Said Jughead as he smirks.

Then all the boys have all started to get ready to play while the girls all sit down and watch them. Meanwhile in the history classroom, Magnus is washing the windows, while Clary cleans the desk, Maia wash the blackboard, and Simon is sweeping the floor. Then after they were all done cleaning, they started to sit down and do their usual activities since they have three more hours of detention.

Magnus is looking at his phone, Clary is drawing some new drawings for her art class, Maia is playing in her game pad, and Simon is in his notebook writing up some new songs. Apparently they were all so bored right now, and then Simon started to speak.

“Man, this really sucks now!” Said Simon as he look upset.” It feels like we’ve been here like forever.”

“It’s only been an hour Simon.” Said Maia as she looks at Simon.

“Well, it feels like four.” Said Simon as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry you guys, we only have a few more hours till our detention is over.” Said Magnus as he look at his friends.

They all rolled their eyes as they all continued their activities, then Simon had broken his pencil, and realized that he doesn’t have anymore pencil, so he went to the teachers desk and tried to open up the drawer to get some more pencils, and then Magnus goes to Simon and speak.

“Simon, what are you doing?” Asked Magnus which got the girls attention.

“I kinda broken my pencil when I’m writing my song, and I don’t have anymore pencils, so I’m going to see if there’s any pencils here.” Said Simon as he tried to open the door.

“Do you need any help?” Asked Magnus as he look at Simon.

“No, I got this.” Said Simon as he look at the drawer.

Then as Simon tried to pull the drawer as hard as he can, he let go of the drawer and he fall backwards to the wall and bump it a bit hard.

“Simon, are you okay?” Asked Clary as she, Magnus, and Maia go to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, guess that drawer didn’t want to be open.” Said Simon as he rubs his back.

Then as Clary help Simon up, Maia notice something different about the wall, like it was a bit open, then Maia started to push the wall a bit more and saw that it was a door to a another room.

“Wow, looks like this is a room.” Said Maia as she look shock.

“Yeah, I never notice this before.” Said Magnus as he look curious.” Should we check it out?”

“Well, we are not doing anything fun, so yeah.” Said Simon as he smiles.

Then the four of them have started to go inside the storage to check out what’s inside while they are still in detention. When they went inside, they were all so amazed at the inside of the storage room.

It has many old books, charts, sports equipment, old clothing, and boxes that were used long ago and it kept safe in the storage, so Magnus, Clary, Maia, and Simon all started to check out the items in the storage as they look around.

“Okay, now there is a lot of stuff.” Said Clary as she look amazed.

“No kidding, I mean look at the dress, this is so last season and the color is so cliche.” Said Magnus as he hold a blue dress.

“Tell me about, I’m guessing that they have been keeping these old things back then.” Said Maia as she look amused.

“Hey, what the hell they need with a bowling ball for?” Asked Simon as he look at the bowling ball.

“I have no idea, maybe they use to do that sport before.” Said Maia as she look at Simon.

“Seriously, they also have like many baseballs here?” Said Clary as she saw many baseballs in a box.” Okay, since when do they keep all these sports equipments in here?”

“Well, whatever these things are, I’m pretty sure that no one use them anymore.” Said Simon as he look around.

“Hey Magnus, I kinda saw you yesterday when you were watching the Shadowhunter and Downworlder gangs basketball game.” Said Maia as she smirk.” I saw how you blush really red when you kept on looking at Alec without his shirt on.”

When Maia have said that, it got Magnus to blush really red, he thought that nobody had saw him blushing like crazy when he saw Alec without a shirt on the other day, and he look at Maia.

“How did you know that Maia?” Asked Magnus as he blush like crazy.

“I saw you the other day and I have to admit, your face was so priceless when you were blushing.” Said Maia as she smirk.

“Very funny Maia.” Said Magnus as he rolled his eyes.

Then as they continued to explore the storage a bit, Simon have found an old gaming system with a game on it inside a box, and he started to grab it from the box, but he didn’t know was that

“Hey guys, what's this?” Asked Simon as he showed his friends the game system.

“I don't know.” Said Magnus as he look at the game system.

“What is it, like, some type of old-school Nintendo or something?” Asked Maia as she look confused.

“I don't think so.” Said Simon as he look really confused.” I don't even recognize it before.”

“Well, seems like we still have few more hours of detention left, and nothing fun to do, why don’t we plug it in and play for a bit?” Asked Clary as she smiles.” There’s a tv here so we can play.”

That got Magnus, Maia, and Simon at Clary’s idea and started to smile at each other and then started to hook up the game system. Meanwhile at the basketball court, the two gang were still playing their rematch and it was much more longer than they ever done.

“Okay, this has been going on for so long, I mean they’ve been at for like an hour.” Said Ginger looking worried.

“I know right, and to be really honest, I’m kinda bored right now.” Said Tina looking really bored.

“Tell me about, I don’t even feel a bit entertained anyway.” Said Peaches as she look bored.

As Alec kept on dribbling the basketball pass the the other teammates, he tried to pass it to Jace, but Archie caught it and he dribble it to the net, and shoots it. And apparently the Downworlder gang have won the game, and they would be cheering right now, but for some reason, nobody is cheering at all and look really confused.

“Okay, that was a really long game, but what’s really going on here?” Asked Veronica looking confused.

“Yeah, usually it gets more exciting but this seems more boring than ever.” Said Betty looking unamused.

“Yeah, Alec usually you were ready for any game, but today you were kinda acting weird today.” Said Lydia as she look at Alec.

“Well, I wouldn’t been acting weird today, if some red-headed bitch didn’t have to tick me off!” Said Alec as he glared at Cheryl.

“Excuse me?!” Said Cheryl in anger.” We’ll, maybe I wouldn’t have tick you off, if you hadn’t tackled me in the first place you asshole!”

“Wait what. . . What does she mean by that Alec?” Asked Lydia as she look a bit confused.

“Apparently your idiot captain over here, had tackled me and tried to start a fight with me!” Said Cheryl in anger.

“What?!” Said everyone in shock.

“Well yeah, but your fight had kinda cost you to almost get detention when you two broke that trophy case!” Said Ginger as she look at Alec and Cheryl.

“Wait a minute, you guys broke a trophy case?!” Said Kevin in shock.

“Yeah, they broke a trophy case, and they would’ve got into trouble, if Magnus Bane, Clary Fairchild, Simon Lewis, and Maia Roberts hasn’t taken the blame for them.” Said Tina as she explains.

“What?!” Asked Archie in shock.

“Hey it’s not Alec’s fault.” Said Izzy as she defend her brother.

“Yeah, Cheryl is the one who started it!” Said Jace as he glared at Cheryl.

“Oh you guys are so. . . You know what, I’m really glad I told Magnus, Clary, and Simon not to go to the dance with you guys, because you three are lunatics!” Said Cheryl as she and Toni started to walk away.” Again, I have no idea what they ever seen in you!”

“Excuse me. . . CHERYL BLOSSOM!” Shouted Alec as he, Izzy, and Jace went after her and Toni.

“Here we go again.” Said Tina as she, Ginger, and Peaches go after them.

“Maybe we better go check on them.” Said Jughead as he look at his friends.

Archie, Betty, and Veronica all nodded their heads, even Reggie wanted to volunteer to go with them, and they all started to follow them, leaving the others in the basketball court and the Pretty Poisons explains to them what happen.

Meanwhile inside the storage room, Simon and Magnus have finished hooking the tv, then as they hooked the gaming system, they turn on the game and goes to the girls, as the game load, the screen changed and show some words and then they all began to read what it says.

"A game for those. . .” Said Clary as she read first.

“Who seek to find. . .” Said Simon as he read next.

"A way to leave. . .” Said Maia as she read.

“Their world behind.” Said Magnus as he finished reading.

Then the screen started to change into the demo of the game and shows the title of the game.

“Jumanji.” Said Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia together as they read the title.

"Jumanji?” Said Clary in confusion.” What does that mean?”

“I have no idea.” Said Simon as he look confused.” I never heard of this game before.”

“Me neither, I’ve usually play a lot of video games before, but I never seen this game before in my life.” Said Maia looking confused.

“Well, whatever game this is, I bet it could be a lot of fun.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then Simon started to press the start button in the game control, and then the screen change for Clary, Magnus, Simon, and Maia to choose their character. The next screen shows five characters for them to chose and the characters are a Seelie, a Shadowhunter, a Warlock, a Vampire, and a Werewolf.

“So, which one do I pick?” Asked Simon as he look at the others.

“I don't know.” Said Magnus as he shrugged a bit.” I don't think it matters that much.”

Then Simon grab a game control, and then he started to choose the character he wanted to play, then he started to selected the Seelie character. He tried to choose it, but some how he couldn’t be able to.

"Seelie, unnatural abilities of swiftness, grace, and heightened senses of smell and hearing.” Said Magnus as he read the character.

“That’s weird, it’s not working.” Said Simon as he look confused.

“Okay, try another one.” Said Magnus as he look at Simon.

Then Simon started to choose another character to play since he can’t be able to choose the Seelie character, and then he choose a vampire character.

"Vampire." Said Simon as he saw the character.” Hm, sounds like a badass character.”

“And it also say that it’s a Daylighter, meaning you could stand in the sun, have vampire speed and strength, which is really awesome.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Okay Magnus, now it’s your turn.” Said Simon as he smiles.

“Okay.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then as Magnus grab a second pair of the game control, he started to choose his character, and he have stop at a character that is a Warlock and choose it.

"Warlock." Said Magnus as he read the characters information.” Also known as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and most powerful one ever, I like the sound of it.”

“Okay Clary, your turn to chose a character.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Okay.” Said Clary as she smiles and grabs the game control and choose her character.” I'll be. . . The Shadowhunter. . . The angel blooded warrior who vows to protect her kind and the Downworld.”

“Alright Maia, it your turn now.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Okay.” Said Maia as she smiles and grabs the game controller.” I guess I’ll be the werewolf.”

Meanwhile outside of the history class at the hallways, Cheryl, Toni, Peaches, Tina, and Ginger were all walking down the hallway looking for Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia and before they could, Alec and his siblings stop them, while Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Betty, and Reggie were all following them.

“Cheryl Blossom, you can’t just say that and just walk away from us!” Said Alec in anger.

“Why not, you three are nothing but selfish people who never cares about the outcast!” Said Cheryl as she glared at the Lightwood siblings.

“We are not selfish, you’re the one who is so selfish to tell Magnus, Clary, and Simon that it’s a waste of time to ask us to the dance!” Said Jace in anger.

“Okay, please you guys, let’s all just try to calm down.” Said Archie as he tried to break up the fight.

“Yeah, Archie is right.” Said Betty as she look worried.

As they all kept on arguing, they weren’t aware to hear the drum beats of the game. Meanwhile in the storage room, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all finished their character and are ready to start the game.

“Okay, you guys ready?” Asked Magnus as he smiles.

“Yeah.” Said Maia, Simon, and Clary as they smile and they all press start and then a man voice in the game started to speak.

“Welcome to Jumanji!” Said the man.

Then as Magnus press start to play the game, all of a sudden, drums began to beat in a rhythm sound, which have got them to get a bit shock at the sudden sound, and then all of a sudden, the game system started to spark with green electricity which cause the four to get scare.

“Magnus, what’s going on?” Asked Clary looking a bit scared.

“I don’t know!” Said Magnus as he look freak out and go to the game system.

“Do something, I think it’s kinda broken.” Said Maia looking worried.

Then Magnus and Simon started to go to the game system to try to fix it, but somehow, something went wrong with it and the electricity kept on crackling.

“What's going on?” Asked Simon as he look confused and scared.

“I think it's shorting out.” Said Magnus as he tried to fix it but the electricity kept on crackling.

“Unplug it!” Said Clary in a worry tone.

Then Magnus and Simon both unplugged the game and it stop somehow, at first everything seem a bit fine, but then all of a sudden, the game system started to explode and then a green wave started to past Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia which got them to get really shock and a bit jumped.

“Whoa!” Said Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia together as they feel the shockwave through them.

Then all of a sudden, then green shockwave started to suck them all inside the game system as their body parts started to suck into the game.

“What's going on?” Asked Magnus as he saw his hand and his friends body parts being sucked in.” What's happening to your hands?”

“What's wrong with you?” Asked Clary looking worried.

“I don't know!” Said Magnus as he look scared.

And then all of a sudden, Magnus was completely suck into the game completely, leaving his friends completely shock and scared of what had happen to their best friend.

“MAGNUS!” Shouted Clary in fear.

"Oh, my God!" Said Maia and Simon in shock.

Then all of a sudden, Clary, Simon, and Maia all got suck into the game as well, and the game system stop with the electricity and is turn off. Little did they know is that Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia is that their adventure has begun but didn't know that the shockwave has pass then and there are a few people who got suck into the game as well and realize that they have to work together to survive in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the four friends are now starting their adventures of their life time.


	6. Welcome to Jumanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia are all in the game and have become the characters they choose, and then they started to understand how they all need to play the game in order to survive and get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there’s a bit of history of the Mortal Cup, so please don’t judge on how I wrote it. Enjoy.

A few minutes later somewhere that's in a forest from wherever Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia are, Clary is somehow sliding down a hill at a forest, and then she started to fall off a cliff, and landed somewhere part of the forest on her feet perfectly.

Then after a few seconds of breathing, Clary started to stand up straight, and then she tried to calm themselves down after what had happen to her and her friends when they were about to play Jumanji. And she look around to look for Magnus, Simon, and Maia.

"Uh, guys where are you?" Asked Clary as she look around the forest." More importantly, where am I?"

Then as Clary was rubbing her hand through her hair, she started to notice that she is wearing a different kind of outfit, than the outfit she was wearing before she started to play the game.

Clary is now wearing a black tube top on, has a black leather jacket on, has black leather fingerless gloves, black high waist leather pants on, and black lace ankle boots on. She also has light eyeshadow on and dark red nail polish on.

"What the. . . What on earth am I wearing?" Asked Clary as she look confused." I don't remember anything about wearing this outfit?"

Then as she look at herself, she started to notice a tattoo on her neck, which got her shock because she never got a tattoo before, mostly because she never got one before, and she was shock to see some other tattoo's on her arms when her sleeve roll down.

Then as she stop looking at her tattoos, she started to hear some screaming coming close to her, and Magnus, Maia, and Simon all fall down to the ground and groan for bit, and Clary realize that her friends are also wearing different outfits.

Magnus wears a black muscle shirt on, has black leather pants on, a black belt around his waist, has a black hooded full length leather trench coat on, and black leather boots on. He also has silver eyeshadow on, black eyeliner, and black nail polish.

Simon is wearing dark blue muscle shirt on, has a black leather jacket with red aura designs on, has black leather pants on, has a black belt around his waist, and has black boots on. He is also a bit pale and his teeth is a bit pointing.

Maia is wearing a black halter shirt on, has a green utility jacket on, has black ripped jeans on, has a silver ring necklace around her neck, and has black ankle lace boots on. She also has a scratch like mark on her neck.

"Oh my god, guys are you okay?" Asked Clary as she help her friends.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Simon as he got up.

"Where are we?" Asked Maia as she look around.

"And what are we all wearing?" Asked Magnus is as he look at himself.

When Magnus have said that, it cause Maia and Simon to look at the outfits that they are now wearing, and they were both pretty shock as well.

"Woah, okay since when did we all just change into these outfits?" Asked Maia as she look shock." And why do I have a scratch on my neck?"

"I have no idea, but I have to admit, I do look good in this outfit." Said Magnus as he smirk at himself but frowns a bit." But back to the reason why we are now wearing these outfits, and where are we?" Asked Magnus as he look confused.

"I don’t know, all I know is that we were about to play the game, till it just shortage out." Said Maia as she remembered.

Then when Maia said that, Clary's eyes widen when she have started to realize that they are in the Jumanji game, and then Clary look at her friends.

"Guys. . . I think. . . We're in the game." Said Clary and her friends look at her with shock on their faces.

"What?!" Asked Maia in shock.

"What are you talking about Biscuit?" Asked Magnus as he look confused.

"Yeah Clary, what are you saying?" Asked Simon as he look confused.

"Somehow, I don't know how, but I think we all got suck into the game, and we've become the avatars we chose." Said Clary as she explains." So I'm still me, but yet I look like a Shadowhunter now."

"So. . . You're telling me that you're a Shadowhunter now?" Asked Simon as he still look shock.

"Yes. . . Yes that's right, I'm a Shadowhunter Simon, which makes you a Daylighter Vampire." Said Clary as she look at Simon." It's a special vampire that can stand in the sun."

Then Simon started to look at his own reflection and saw that he had vampire teeth now, and is not burning through the sun, and realized that Clary is right, and that he's not like a regular vampire, and then Clary looks at Maia.

"Maia?" Asked Clary as she looks at Maia.

"Yeah?" Said Maia as she looks at Clary.

"Your a werewolf, those claw marks on your neck are your wolf marks." Said Clary as she looks at Maia.

"Oh my god, you're right Clary." Said Maia as she look shock." I can't believe this."

"And Magnus, you're a warlock now, which means you could actually do magic." Said Clary as she looks at Magnus." And the outfits actually shows that you're a warlock."

"Oh my god, you're right Biscuit." Said Magnus as he look at Clary." I'm a warlock now."

Then as Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia are all looking at their new appearance, Maia have started to look at her right wrist, and she saw a three mark tattoo on her wrist which cause her to freak out a bit.

"Uh guys, I have a tattoo." Said Maia as she look at her three marks tattoo on her right wrist." My grandma said that it's only okay for me to have only one tattoo since I got one."

"What is this?" Asked Simon as he saw the tattoo on his right wrist.

"I have one too." Said Clary as she look at her right wrist and the tattoo sometimes disappear when he turns her wrist." Sometimes."

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling somebody so we can get out of here." Said Simon as he reach for his phone only to realize he doesn't have it." Wait a second. . . Where's my phone?!"

Then as Simon was trying to find his phone, a mosquito fly towards Maia, and she slap it away from her and then she look at her outfit again and started to feel uncomfortable about wearing the outfit she has on now.

"Why am I wearing this outfit in a forest?" Said Maia as she look at herself." A leather halter top and had these scratch marks on my neck, I mean seriously, what is this?"

"I look like a dead person who have just lost my appetite to eat." Said Simon as he look freak out." Where is my phone?!"

"Who cares Simon?" Said Magnus as he look at Simon.

"Our bodies have just changed!" Said Maia as she tried to cover herself." And we are wearing different and uncomfortable clothes."

"It doesn't seem like the most pressing concern at this moment." Said Clary as she looks at Simon.

"Really, you don't think this would be a good moment to make a call, or text somebody, or change your status to "stuck in a video game?" Asked Simon as he look at Clary.

"All I'm saying is that at least your bodies are clear and don't have so many tattoos okay?" Said Clary as she looks at Simon." And I'm minds cover with so much tattoos all over me now."

"Well, if I'm being really honest Biscuit, you do look good with them." Said Magnus as he look at Clary.

"You guys, this can't actually be happening." Said Simon as he look at his friends." Maybe we're all in a coma."

"Together?" Asked Maia as she looks at Simon." We're all in a coma together?"

"It's the only explanation." Said Simon as he look at his friends." That old game machine must have electrocuted us, and now we're. . ."

Then before Simon could finish explaining, all of a sudden, a werewolf came out of nowhere so fast and then it attack Simon as it was scratching and biting him on every parts of his body, which cause the others to scream in fear and Simon scream in pain.

"Oh, my God, Simon!" Shouted Clary in fear.

"Oh, my god. . . Oh my god!" Shouted Maia in shock.

Then as the bear have finished scratching and biting off Simon, it return to its cave with Simon still in his mouth, leaving Clary, Magnus, and Maia all alone still looking scared after what they have all witness.

"OH MY GOD!" Shouted Maia and then she looks at Clary." You better get in there and go save Simon."

"I'm not going to fight whatever that is!" Said Clary as she still look scared." You go fight the bear since your a werewolf."

"I'm not going to fight that thing." Said Maia as she look at Clary." I can't be able to transform into a werewolf yet, I don't even know how."

Then when Maia have said it, all of a sudden, a chime sound was started to appear and then Clary, Magnus, and Maia all look up to see Simon falling from the sky and fall to the ground hard, and then Simon got up after his fall.

"Ow!" Said Simon as he groan and get ups from the ground.

"What the. . .?" Said Magnus as he and the girls go to him.

"Simon!" Said Clary as she helps him up.

"What just happened?" Asked Magnus as he still look confused.

"Are you okay Simon?" Asked Maia as she look at Simon.

"That was so intense." Said Simon as he look a bit tense." I, like, can't even with this place."

"What just happened to you?" Asked Magnus as he look at Simon.

"I got attack by a bear, and then I fell, like, a thousand feet from the sky." Said Simon as he remembered what had happen to him.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." Said Magnus as he looks at Simon." That's weird, that bear just attack you a few seconds ago, but you look fine now."

"Actually that was a werewolf, they're downworlders from the Downworld, they possess inhuman strength, speed, and other enhanced capabilities, with strong claws and canines that could rip out a skin of a mundane." Said Clary as she explains and then started to look shock at how she knows that." How do I know this?"

"You're a Shadowhunter which means your an expert in any types of downworlders." Said Magnus as he look at Clary.

"What?" Said Clary as she look confused.

"I'm still a vampire, right?" Asked Simon as he look at his friends.

"I'm afraid so Simon." Said Magnus as he looks at Simon.

"Wait, why is everybody okay with this?" Asked Maia as she look at her friends." I mean, Simon just got attack by a werewolf and he fell out of the sky."

Then while everyone tried to calm themselves down and figure out what had just happen to one of them, Clary have started to hear some rustling sounds from the bushes, then as she take a closer look to what was behind the bushes, she then started to see a pack of wolves ready to pounce at them.

"Um, guys?" Said Clary as she look scared." We gotta go. . . Like now!"

When Clary have just said that, all of a sudden, the pack of wolves have jump out of their hiding place, and then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to scream in horror, and they all realize that they need to run.

"Okay, now its to time to. . . RUN!" Shouted Simon as he started to run.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Clary as she look scared.

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to run, then the werewolf pack have started to chase them, as they all kept on running, suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere. Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia went through the portal and the portal closed before the werewolves could go through.

After when Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all went through the portal, they all started to breath heavily after they escaped from the pack of werewolves, and then Clary started to speak.

"Clary Fairchild, welcome to Jumanji." Said a voice from the dark.

Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all look around to see who was that talking, then the torches have all started to lit on fire around the room, and then Clary turn to see a person standing in front of her, which cause Clary to get a bit scared and back away a bit, which cause her friends to see the strange person standing in front of them.

The stranger in front of them is wearing a parchment-colored hooded robe that is belted at the waist, his eyes and mouth are sewed shut, which got the others to freak out. The stranger in front of them is called Brother Enoch, and he's a Silent Brother.

"Woah, who are you?" Asked Clary in shock.

"Clary Fairchild, most honorable and loyal Shadowhunter in the Fairchild family, known across Alicante and Idris for your beauty and artist drawing." Said Brother Enoch as he look at Clary.

"You know my name?" Asked Clary as she look at Brother Enoch.

"I can't tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you." Said Brother Enoch as he continued to speak." I'm not embarrassed to say you're more beautiful in person."

"Um, thank you." Said Clary as she blush a bit.

"Who are you?" Asked Magnus as he

"My name is Brother Enoch, at your service, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Said Brother Enoch as he look at Magnus." Welcome to Jumanji, I've been so anxious

for your arrival since I've heard you are magical and powerful, as you know, Jumanji is in grave danger, we're counting on the four of you to lift the curse."

"Curse?" Asked Magnus in confusion.

"What curse?" Asked Clary looking confused.

"Excuse me." Asked Maia as she look at Brother Enoch." Do you know where we are?"

"Maia Roberts, welcome to Jumanji, Brother Enoch at your service." Said Brother Enoch as he look at Maia." I've been so anxious for your arrival, for I have heard you are the strongest werewolf in the Downworld."

"What's with this guy?" Whisper Clary looking confused.

"I think he's an NPC." Said Simon as he look at Clary.

"A what?" Asked Magnus looking confused." English, please Simon."

"A non-player character." Said Simon as he explain." He's part of the game, so anything we ask him, he only has his programmed series of responses."

"Got it." Said Magnus as he understand." It's all clear now."

"Simon Lewis, the legendary Daylighter, welcome to Jumanji." Said Brother Enoch as he look at Simon.

"Wait a minute, did you say legendary Daylighter?" Asked Simon as he look at Brother Enoch.

"Yes, Simon Lewis." Said Brother Enoch as he look at Simon." You have become the second Daylighter, known got for your ability to walk into the sun, I knew you'd be here, Clary Fairchild doesn't go anywhere without her trusty sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Asked Simon in confusion.

"Ever since Clary Fairchild rescued you from the clutches of the vicious shacks demons in the jungles of Peru, and let you drink her angel blood, you've never left her side, and promise to protect her no matter what." 

"Well you're right about that." Said Simon as he smiles at Clary.

"Can we go back to the curse thing?" Asked Clary as she look at Brother Enoch.

"Of course, follow me and your questions will be answered." Said Brother Enoch as he leads Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to another room.

Then they all arrived at a huge room that has a wall with an image of many angels and Shadowhunter's sword to protect mundanes from demons. It got Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to get so amazed at the sight they are seeing.

They were all so amazed at the sight of the picture on the wall, then Brother Enoch started to take out his stele, then as he place it on the wall, the stele started to glow and then the wall started to change the image's, which cause Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to get really shock.

"Whoa. . . Um guys?" Said Maia as she look shock

"What's happening?" Asked Clary looking confused and shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Magnus as he look confused.

"The wall is showing is a cut scene, a lot of games have them." Said Simon as he explains." It's like a little movie that tells you the back-story of the game."

Then the wall started to show an image of the legendary Angel Raziel bestowing the three mortal instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter, the very first Shadowhunter that was ever created, and then Brother Enoch started to explain.

"Long ago, the Angel Raziel bestowed the Mortal Instruments to Jonathan Shadowhunter, the first Shadowhunter that was ever created." Among them, is the Mortal Cup."

The the wall started to show the image of the Mortal Cup, it'a a gilded, glassine chalice carved from adamas and dipped in gold. Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia all look so amazed at how amazing and unique the Mortal Cup is.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Said Clary as she look so amazed.

"Because of its mysterious transformative properties, drinking from the Cup turns mundanes into Shadowhunters." Said Brother Enoch as he explains." It is presumed that it became sacred and magical after Raziel used it as the vessel for his blood, imbuing it with his vast angelic power."

"Wow, that's so amazing." Said Clary in amusement.

"Yeah, it's so impressive." Said Maia in amazement.

"However, drinking from the Cup has its risks and does not always work, it is most effective on children; in adults, it may either kill them or have no effect whatsoever. Because of this, only specially selected mundanes are allowed to drink from the Mortal Cup, since many never survive the transition." Said Brother Enoch as he explains." It takes special strength and resilience to survive the process, and because of this, the mundanes must be extensively tested and evaluated before they can drink from the cup and Ascend."

"What, I never knew that." Said Clary in shock.

"I never knew that a cup like that could actually do that to mundane's." Said Simon in shock.

"The Mortal Cup can also provide some protection from demons and some authority over them." Said Brother Enoch as he explains.

"Wait, so the Mortal Cup can not only create Shadowhunter's, but can also control demons, now that's impressive." Said Magnus as he feel amused.

"The Cup can also be used to help end the suffering of a person who turned Forsaken, they must be forced to drink from the Mortal Cup, and its power would eliminate the pain from the Marks." Said Brother Enoch as he explains." It may either turn the Forsaken into a Shadowhunter or let the person suffer the negative effects of the Cup, which may ultimately lead to death."

"Woah." Said Clary in shock.

"When the Angel Raziel was summoned, he mixed his blood with that of Jonathan's within the Mortal Cup and he became the first of the Nephilim." Said Brother Enoch as he explains." The Cup was left with him, and over time, more drank from the Cup; those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunter's, as did their children and their children's children."

"The Cup became known in mundane legend as the Holy Grail when the first Nephilim arrived in Cornwall wielding the Cup." Said Brother Enoch as he explains.

"Okay, so what does this has to do with any of us?" Asked Clary as she looks at Brother Enoch.

"The reason why you are all here is because Azazel wanted the Mortal Cup, and destroy us." Said Brother Enoch as he look at Clary.

"Who's Azazel?" Asked Magnus as he look confused.

"Azazel is a Greater Demon and is referred to as the Forger of Weapons, and a Lieutenant of Hell, ranked second only to Lucifer himself." Said Brother Enoch as he explained." Azazel was among the angels who were followers of Lucifer and banished out of Heaven for their insurgence."

"Woah, so he's a Greater Demon that actually forged weapons?" Asked Simon as he look at Brother Enoch.

"That's right, and Azazel will stop at nothing when it comes to power, you see Azazel came to Alicante, he attack and kill many Shadowhunter's to get the Mortal Cup." Said Brother Enoch as he explains.

"Okay, so what does this have to do the Mortal Cup?" Asked Clary as she looks at Brother Enoch.

"You see, in order for Azazel to rule the Shadow World, he needs to use the cup to control all the demons and use them to battle the Shadowhunter's and the Downworlders, and if the cup is in the hands of Azazel, he could destroy it and rule the Shadow World." Said Brother Enoch as he explains." And he almost did."

"What do you mean?" Asked Magnus looking confused.

"You see, during the battle, Azazel was able to steal the Mortal Cup, and then he escape with it, and the curse has happen and all the demons are now roaming free." Said Brother Enoch as he look at the four." So Indah night, I was able to sneak into Azazel's hideout and steal the Mortal Cup back, and before he could get to me, I was able to portal myself here and escape in the nick of time."

That got Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to get really shock after when Brother Enoch explained everything to them, then Brother Enoch use his stele to draw a rune at the wall, then a small part of the wall opened and inside the wall is none other than the Mortal Cup.

Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia were all so shock and amazed at how beautiful the Mortal Cup is and it glows brightly, and then Brother Enoch grabs it, and then he started to walk to Clary and hands her the cup.

“Here is the Mortal Cup.” Said Brother Enoch as he gives Clary the cup.

“With the invaluable help of your associates, you must use your complementary skills

to return the cup to Alicante and lift the curse.” Said Brother Enoch as he explains.” I'm sure you'll want to get started right away.”

Then Brother Enoch use his stele to create a portal for Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to go through to the first level of the game, and then Brother Enoch look at Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia before they could go through the portal.

“Good luck, the fate of Jumanji is in your hands.” Said Brother Enoch as he looks at the four.” And remember: the goal for you, I'll recite in verse, return the Mortal Cup and lift the curse, if you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji, and call out its name.”

“It's okay, you can handle this.” Said Simon as he feels nervous.” In real life, people love you, you can be able to accomplish anything.”

“Is that what you tell yourself when you're scared?” Asked Maia as she looks at Simon.

“Can you not judge me for two seconds Maia?” Asked Simon as he look at Maia.” I got detention, I turned into a vampire, and I cannot find my phone, I am allowed to be upset.”

“Clary Fairchild, here's a map of Jumanji.” Said Brother Enoch as he gives Clary a map.” You must go to the Pandemonium and find the missing piece.”

“The Pandemonium.” Said Clary as she understand.

“Wait a minute, missing piece of what?” Asked Maia as she looks at Brother Enoch.

“And remember: if you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji, and call out its name.” Said Brother Enoch as he look at the four.

Then the four look at each other and then they all took a deep breath, then they all started to go through the portal, then after a few seconds later, the portal have send them to a cemetery and then the portal have disappeared, and then Clary started to speak.

“Okay, this is really creepy right now.” Said Clary as she look nervous and looks at her friends.” Do any of you have something that could hold the cup?”

Then Magnus, Simon, and Maia all started to look for something to hide the Mortal Cup, then when Magnus check his poke ya, he found a blank tarot card, which got Magnus to get confused. Then Clary saw something interesting about the tarot card that got her an idea.

“Magnus, can I see that?” Asked Clary as she looks at Magnus.

“Sure Biscuit.” Said Magnus as he gives Clary the tarot card.

Then as Clary grabs the tarot card, she started to it close to the Mortal Cup, all of a sudden, the tarot card started to glow, and then Clary puts the Mortal Cup inside the card and it made it look like a image of it. The others were so shock at what Clary did and then Clary looks at Magnus.

“Magnus, can you keep this in your pockets?” Asked Clary as she gives Magnus the tarot card.

“Sure.” Said Magnus as he puts away the tarot card in his pocket.

“So now what?” Asked Simon as he look confused.” We have a map, so now we're supposed to go and find. . .”

“The pandemonium, I guess?” Said Maia as she look confused.

“So we return the Mortal Cup to Alicante, and then we go home.” Said Magnus as he understand.”

“Why can't we just leave, stop the game, without doing all this stuff?” Asked Simon as he look nervous.” I mean I play lots of video games before, but this is just a bit much.”

“We have to finish the game guys.” Said Clary as she look serious.” I think we have to save Jumanji, I don’t know how, but we are the only hopes to save Jumanji.”

When Clary have said that, it got Magnus, Simon, and Clary to get really amazed and surprise at how brave and confident she is right now, and the two boys started to feel really attracted to her.

“Wow, now that is a women right there.” Whisper Simon as he feel attracted to Clary.

“Okay, this is what Simon and I are good at, playing video games.” Said Maia as she looks at her friends.” It's what we do, it’s literally the main thing that we do.”

“Play a game like this, there'll be levels during the game.” Said Simon as he understands.” In order to finish, you gotta complete all the levels.”

“But as we all kept on playing, some of the levels are gonna get harder as we go along.” Said Maia as she explains.” We complete the levels and will get home.”

“Do we even know where we're going?” Asked Magnus as he look around.

“Kind of.” Said Simon as he look confused.” I mean, to be really honest, I don’t even know which way we should go.”

“Well, we have the map, so now what?” Asked Simon as he look at Clary.

“Okay, Brother Enoch says to find the missing piece, I'm guessing.” Said Clary as she tried to remember.

Then as Clary opens up the map, she started to realize that a small piece is ripped out of the map, and they all thought that it’s what Brother Enoch means.

“Oh my god, that must be what we're looking for, the missing piece of the map.” Said Clary as she understands it.

“Okay, but what are we suppose to do?” Asked Simon as he look confused.” I mean, we are different characters.”

“Wait a minute, the characters we chose, we all have certain skills.” Said Clary as she looks at herself.” So there's gotta be a way to access our. . .”

But before Clary could finished what she was going to say, she press the right part of her chest, and then all of a sudden, a green game chart appeared and shows her character’s strengths and weaknesses.

“Woah!” Said Clary as she look shock when she saw her chart.

“Oh my god.” Said Maia in shock.

“What'd you just do?” Asked Simon as he look at Clary.

"Strengths: Fearless, rune abilities, rune drawing creating, speed, acrobatics, and sexy charm." Said Clary as she reads her strengths.

When Clary have finished reading her strengths, she then started to do a attractive pose and made a beautiful sexy face that got Magnus and Simon to get very attracted to Clary, and then Maia looks at Clary in confusion.

“Clary, what the heck are you doing?” Asked Maia which got Clary to snap out of her thoughts.

“What just happened?” Asked Clary as she look confused.

“Um, you just did a very sexy charm.” Said Simon as he blush a bit.” Which I find really attractive.”

That got Clary to get really shocked that she have did a sexy charm that have just attracted her friends, and then she look at her chart again to know what are her weaknesses.

"Weakness. . . None?” Said Clary in confusion.” I have no weakness, now that’s just weird.”

“How'd you do that?” Asked Simon as he looks at Clary.” The list, how did you make it appear?”

“Well, I think I just pressed my right chest area and it made the chart appeared.” Said Clary as she explains.

After Clary explains on how she made her chart appeared, Simon press the right part of his chest, and then all of a sudden, a red game chart appeared and shows his character’s strengths and weaknesses.

"Strengths: speed, strength, grace, senses, encanto?” Said Simon as he look at his chart.” What’s that?”

“Well, it means that you can hypnotically convince mundane’s to believe or do practically anything they're told.” Said Clary as she explains.” Its like hypnosis but different.”

“That’s kinda cool.” Said Simon as he look at his chart to know his weaknesses.” Weakness: holy water."

Then after Simon read his strength and weakness, Magnus press the right part of his chest, and then all of a sudden, a purple game chart appeared and shows his character’s strengths and weaknesses.

“Strengths: Magic, spells, potions, tarot cards, and warlock mark.” Said Magnus as he reads his strengths.” Weakness: demon venom.”

“Wow, that’s so cool Magnus, you could do magic.” Said Clary as she smiles.” That’s really magical.”

“Thanks Biscuit.” Said Magnus as he smiles.” But tarot cards, what do I do with them?”

“Well, I heard that tarot cards can help describe the future and tell stories and read fortunes, so I think it means that you can actually read someone’s fortune.” Said Clary as she explains.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then Maia started to press the right part of her chest, and then all of a sudden, a blue game chart appeared and shows his character’s strengths and weaknesses, once she look at the chart, she started to frown a bit.

“Okay, I hate this game.” Said Maia as she frowns.

“Weakness: chocolate.” Said Clary as she reads Maia’s weaknesses.

“Well, I guess that makes sense, I mean werewolves are like dogs, so chocolate can be poisonous for them.” Said Simon as he understood.

“Strengths: Speed, strength, senses, and night vision.” Said Maia as she reads her strengths.” Well, at least I could get use to that.

“You guys, the map is changing.” Said Clary as she looks at the map.

“What do you mean?” Asked Maia as she looks at Clary.

“What's it say?” Asked Magnus as he looks at Clary.

“Okay, there's not a lot of information before.” Said Clary as she look at the map.” But a minute ago, it didn't say this and now it does, but now it says, "The City of Bones."

Then as soon as when Clary have said that, all of a sudden, drums started to beat in a rhythm, which cause Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia to get a bit scared at the sound of the drums.

“I don't like that.” Said Maia as she look scared.” I'm done.”

“What else Clary?” Asked Magnus as he look at Clary.

“Okay, now right here, it says "The Adamant Citadel." Said Clary as she reads the map.

“The place where we were with Brother Enoch.” Said Simon as he realize the first level.

“Yes, the first level of the game, since we all know that games have first levels with introduction and cut-scenes.” Said Clary as she understands.” So if "The Adamant Citadel" is the first level, then "The City of Bones" must be the second level.”

“Okay, so which way do we go?” Asked Magnus as he look at Clary.

“Okay. . . Let’s see, if we have just came from that direction. . .” Said Clary as she look at the map.” Then I guess the City of Bones must be this way.”

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to go where the map is telling them to go, and started to go to the second level of the game, and little did they know is that this game will help them figure out who they really are on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is where Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia arrived at the second level and rescue the Lightwood siblings, Cheryl, Toni, and the others who all got sick into the game as well. But they are not characters in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia sing is “In” from “Riverdale: Carrie the Musical Special”


End file.
